Things Change
by bonesobsessed
Summary: Someone from Brennan's past she tried to forget comes back. Will she tell Booth in time? I'm not sure about the rating thing. I may have rated too high.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat bolt upright in her bed, a cold sweat covering her from head to toe. Eyes wide she took a quick inventory of her surroundings and slowly began to relax. Several deep breaths later and her heart beat began to return to normal. Once she had brought her body back under control she closed her eyes against the memories threatening to overwhelm her. She knew exactly what had caused this reaction. She hugged her knees to her chest feeling every inch the same frightened, defenseless sixteen year old girl she used to be. It was the same nightmare that had haunted her until sentencing had been pronounced. Twenty years in the state prison. That was when she finally felt safe from him and the nightmares stopped. Brennan's entire being tightened as she thought about the parole notification sitting on her dining room table. _I'm a well-known author, how hard would it be for him to find me? Will he even come looking?_

Brennan chided herself for the thoughts running through her head. _Let him try_ she thought _I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. _She thought again about the notice and could not stop the chill from running down her spine.

Opening her eyes, Brennan looked to the alarm clock by her bed. 4:45 am. She sighed. _Might as well get up and head to the lab. I won't be sleeping anymore tonight._ Brennan headed to the Jeffersonian after grabbing a quick shower and dressing. The building was deserted save for security when she arrived at 5:30 am. With no cases pending she began work on remains from Limbo. By the time the rest of the squints arrived at 8 am she had identified 2 WWII soldiers. Both had been straightforward, simple ID's. The day passed uneventfully. Brennan began work on a recent delivered set of remains from Asia. The skull was badly damaged and required extensive work. By the time Brennan prepared to leave at 7pm that evening she had left the skull with tissue markers in Angela's office.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. Much to Brennan's dismay she continued to be awakened early each morning by the recurring nightmare. By Friday the evidence of her exhaustion was apparent. Angela had picked up on the tension her best friend had carried all week. She also notice each day Brennan tried and failed to cover the dark circles under her eyes with makeup. On Friday evening Angela decided it was time to have a chat with Brennan. She had waited all week for Brennan to come to her but that was obviously not going to happen.

"Ok Sweetie" Angela began, walking into Brennan's office "I've been waiting all week for you to talk. So spill."

Brennan looked up from her computer to watch as her friend took a seat in her office. Brennan sighed to herself. She should have known she would not be able to hide the tension she was carrying from Angela. "What are you talking about Ange?" Brennan did not want to concern her friend. Plus the fact that Angela would run straight to Booth with the information. The last thing Brennan needed right now was Booth hovering over her in his best over-protective manner. Despite what everyone already knew of her past there were certain things best left buried.

"Bren" Angela rolled her eyes "This is me you're talking to. You're always early but this is crazy. You were here at 5:30 for three days. The last two you haven't gone home at all. And we don't even have a case." Brennan was always amazed at how Angela knew exactly how long. How was she supposed to explain to Angela she felt safer at the lab than at home?

"I just haven't been sleeping well this week." Brennan knew the best way around Angela was the truth, or at least part of it. She was never any good at lying anyway. "Really, Ange. That's it." Brennan reiterated. By the look on Angela's face she didn't believe her friend for a minute.

"What could possibly be keeping you up?" Angela wondered "I might understand if we were working on something major but, let's face it, things have been pretty dull around here lately." Brennan smiled. She had to admit that she missed the challenge her cases with Booth brought. Maybe something would be discovered over the weekend. Not that the discovery of a murder victim was a good thing but at least it was distracting.

"Must be nervous energy." Brennan shrugged "It's been a while since Booth and I have had a case. I guess things seem too calm." Brennan had looked back down at her computer while explaining to Angela. There was no way she could have gotten away with that explanation if she had looked Angela in the eye.

"Hmmm" Angela debated on how truthful Brennan was being "If you say so Sweetie. Just remember I'm here." Angela stood up to leave the office. She and Jack had weekend plans and if Brennan wasn't ready to talk then she might as well get going.

"Try to get some rest this weekend."

"Sure Ange" Brennan nodded absently. Brennan was putting together research for the remaining chapters of her book. She stayed at the lab late that night working on her novel before returning home.

Brennan fumbled with the lock on her apartment door, carrying her bag and 2 days' worth of mail. She turned and bolted the door after entering. She dropped her back and the mail on the dining room table before heading off to bed. Brennan was confident she had worked herself to the point she would sleep.

Brennan managed to sleep for six hours uninterrupted, more than any other night since receiving that notice. 8 am Saturday morning she flipped on the coffee pot, sat down at her table and perused her mail. A greeting card envelope was towards the bottom of the stack. Brennan didn't celebrate birthdays and even if she did hers was months away. She could not remember any popularly recognized holidays. Shrugging she opened the envelope.

The card was of a bird flying out from behind bars. "See you soon" was the only line scrawled on the inside of the card. The card dropped from her hand as she sat frozen in her chair. Double checking the address she realized the card came directly to her home. Not through her publisher and not through the Jeffersonian. Brennan did not need a signature or a return address to know where this had come from. _He knows where I am_ was the only thought that ran through her head. She shook her head to clear out those thoughts. _Booth. I should call Booth_. As she picked up her cell she remember he had Parker for the weekend. Debating for a moment she put the phone back on the table. Booth did not get to spend enough time with Parker as it was. If she called he might cut the day short. Then she berated herself for considering calling him. _You're becoming too dependent on Booth_ she told herself. She tried to think logically. A card meant nothing. She could take care of herself. She knew how to fight and she kept her gun in her bedside table. Besides, telling Booth or anyone else about the card meant telling them the whole story. She was not ready for that.

Nothing more happened over the weekend and Brennan began to relax. It had been silly of her to become so agitated in the first place. The nightmare hadn't stopped but it was not waking her up nearly as often either. Monday afternoon Booth strolled into her office at the Jeffersonian. "Hey Bones" He smiled at her "We've got a case."

Brennan was tempted to feel guilty at the relief that washed through her at those words. At least she would have fresh remains to focus on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Booth looked over to his partner, noting how she was staring out the passenger window and the dark smudges under her eyes. "You okay Bones?" She hadn't said more than a few words since he picked her up at the Jeffersonian. Usually she would pick a fight with him in the car.

"Hhmm?" She turned to look at him "Did you say something Booth?"

"Yea. Where did you go?"

"I haven't gone anywhere. I've been sitting right here in the car." She responded in typical Bones fashion.

"That's not what I meant." Booth slid his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to look back at his partner "You're mind wandered off."

"Oh. It's nothing." She turned to look back out the window. Booth was better at Angela when it came to reading her. She barely got away with not divulging the whole story to Angela. No way she could get away with it with Booth "I'm just thinking about the remains I have to look at."

"mmm" Booth made a noncommittal response. He didn't believe her for a second but he knew when not to push. She'd tell him when she was ready. And if she didn't, there was always Angela.

Once they arrived at the crime scene Booth began going over the basics of the find as the pair made their way to yellow-taped area. "A city garbage truck was emptying their load when one of the workers noticed something sticking out of a taped up bag. He went to get a closer look. Turns out it was a hand. The body's in pretty bad shape."

"If it was in good shape I wouldn't be here." Brennan retorted. Booth gave her a half smile. She never let an opportunity pass to remind him of her specialty.

The body had been wrapped in several large black trash bags, taped together with duct tape. The bags had been cut open when the trash collectors checked the contents. Brennan squatted down by the body "Female, caucasion, 30-35 years old. The right arm is broken in two places, evidence on the ribcage of multiple fractures. The skull is in pieces. It'll take a while to put back together for an ID. The damage was most likely caused by a baseball bat." Brennan stood after giving her preliminary results "Hodgins can be more precise but she hasn't been dead more than 5 days."

Booth nodded as he scribbled down his notes. "Okay. Let's get you back to the lab so we can find out who she is."

Back at the lab the remains were carefully laid out on one of the stainless steel tables. Hodgins was happily going over the garbage bags and duct tape as he waited for Brennan to okay taking scrapings from the bones. Cam was bent over the table with Brennan, examining the little soft tissue that remained. Brennan was sorting out the skull pieces for reconstruction when Booth turned to leave. He had almost reached the lab doors when Brennan called him back. "Booth!" There was an odd edge to her voice. He trotted back to the platform, swiped his card and went up the steps.

"What is it Bones?" He'd really rather not be here for this particular part of the exam. The body reeked of garbage and the sight was plain disgusting.

"I separated out all of bone fragments so I could reconstruct her skull." Bones was explaining. "The teeth are missing."

Cam looked up from her exam "Are you sure Dr. Brennan?" the question earned her a glare from Brennan.

"How many?" Booth asked.

"All of them" Brennan replied "It's going to make finding a positive ID almost impossible."

"Maybe one of the workers took them? Some kind of twisted momento?"

"No" Brennan said shaking her head "That might make sense if only a few were gone, but all of her teeth are missing. It only makes sense if the killer took them."

"Looks like our killer doesn't want anyone to know who she is." Cam said.

"I'll run a check against any other outstanding cases where the victim's" Booth swallowed "teeth were missing." There were times when the bizarre nature of the crimes they investigated could really get to a person.

"Angela, once I've reconstructed the skull we'll need to use the Angelator to give her a face. Our best option for an ID right now is facial recognition out of Missing Persons."

"Sure thing."

"How long will it take you to put the skull back together Dr. Brennan?" This from Cam.

Brennan looked down at the pieces before her "It will take some time. I want to go over the rest of the body to look for any old injuries that might assist in identifying her. I can start on the skull first thing tomorrow."

Cam nodded her agreement.

Then Angela piped up "Sweetie, don't you have book stuff to do tomorrow?"

Brennan groaned. Angela was right "Yea I do Ange. I have a signing from 11am to 2pm." Brennan thought for a moment "I can call my publisher and reschedule."

"It's all right Dr. Brennan" Cam assured her "You can work on it afterwards."

"She certainly isn't going anywhere." Hodgins comment earned him three hostile glares.

Before everyone left for the night Hodgins had determined the victim had been dead for four days. Both the garbage bags and duct tape could be purchased in any store. He would be processing additional particulates caught on the tape tomorrow.

"Find any fingerprints on the tape?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Nope." Hodgins shook his head "Looks like our killer was too smart for that."

"Okay people. See you all tomorrow."

Per usual Brennan was at the lab early the following morning to begin work on the skull. She had the mandible finished when Hodgins came to let her know he had found a few carpet fibers on the duct tape. "Unfortunately the carpet is manufactured by one of the largest companies in the United States. The fibers are beige and a common blend. Nothing that will be of much use."

By the time she left for the reading Brennan had finished the cranial fissure and occipital lobe. She was pleased enough with the progress to not resent leaving too much. Brennan didn't understand why her publisher had scheduled a signing at this point. The book had been out for several months. According to her publisher sales had skyrocketed again after news of Zack leaked to the press. Sighing she walked into the bookstore. _It's a good thing Booth understands people. I certainly don't._

Her agent arranged for her to enter through the rear of the store. When she arrived there was already a line of people waiting. The next few hours were tortuous as Brennan dodged questions about what would happen to Zack's character in the next book, the character of Andy Lister and her real-life partner and a dozen other inane questions. By the time 2 pm rolled around Brennan thought sure her face would break from being asked to smile so much. She loved the creative outlet writing gave her but the rest of this was unbearable. Security had wandered off now that the official signing had ended. Brennan noted her agent standing close to a far window chatting on his cell phone. She was standing up to leave when a hand grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully. Brennan looked up into the eyes belonging to her nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan looked up to see the cold gray eyes of Bernie Davis. His grip on her arm tightened and she grimaced at the pain as he twisted it further. Dr. Temperance Brennan would give no thought to defending herself against the older man. But in that moment Dr. Brennan froze as she felt herself revert to Tempe, a scared 16 year old.

"Didn't you get my card _Tempe_?" Bernie asked in a cruel voice. Had Brennan been thinking at all she would have realized 15 years in prison had turned the once bulky man into a shell of his former self. When she tried to respond she found that her voice was frozen as well. "Still haven't learned to talk, huh? Wanted to be sure you knew that I'm watching you." As suddenly as he appeared Bernie released her wrist and disappeared into a small crowd of shoppers.

Brennan rubbed her wrist, red from his assault, while still emotionally frozen. All she could think to do in that moment was run out the back of the store. Brennan leaned against the exterior wall outside the store trying to collect herself. Taking several deep breaths she was engulfed by the awful memories.

_15 years ago…_

_Bernie came home late, drunk as usual and found Tempe still studying in her room. She attended an elite private school on a scholarship through the foster system. When she was first brought into the system she underwent a number of tests, some psychological and one to test her IQ. Her IQ scores qualified her for special admittance to Chesterfield Academy, an elite private school. She took strictly advanced placement classes as well as enrolling in the school's early entrance program, which allowed high ranking students to spend half their day at Chesterfield and half taking college courses. The advanced studies made Tempe even more of an outcast at the private school as well as in the various foster homes where she was placed. _

"_You really think you're 'summin special huh brat? Bernie spat the words at her. _

_Tempe rarely spoke to anyone. This time was no exception. She looked up at Bernie briefly before returning to her studies."_

"_Hey! You answer me when I'm talking to you!" Bernie was an alcoholic and a mean one at that. Tempe's continued silence only served to enrage him further. Tempe hoped that if she simply ignored Bernie he would go away. "You need to be taught manners girl." _

_Tempe sighed in relief when he stalked away from the room she shared with Judy. Before she knew it he was back, baseball bat in hand. _

Bernie and his wife Alice had shown up at the hospital to bully Tempe to not press charges. But Bernie's luck had finally run out. They probably could have convinced Tempe but Judy had walked in on Bernie attacking Tempe with the bat. Bernie arrested him at the hospital and the couple immediately lost their foster license. The pair had taken in several children, purely for the money that came with them. Once word leaked out, Angel Martin came forward with charges that Bernie had abused her as well. Unfortunately, Angel had waited too long. The police were not able to charge him with anything in regards to Angel but she was permitted to testify as a way to establish pattern of behavior. Tempe testified as well although her memory of the actual beating was vague at best. Judy was the key. She had witnessed the worst of it. Judy had tried to stop Bernie. She got a concussion and a broken arm for her trouble. The trial had been horrible. Tempe was convinced everyone would blame her for making Bernie angry. The prosecutor managed to convince her to testify. Tempe had spent a week in the hospital with several broken bones, a ruptured spleen, punctured lung and too many bruises to count. The doctors said it was a miracle she survived. Bernie Davis was found guilty of assault and attempted murder. He was sentenced to 25 years in prison.

Present…

Brennan opened her eyes and found herself slumped against the brick wall, still rubbing her wrist. After a brief exam she knew there was no damage but she would definitely have a nasty bruise. She made a mental note to wear long sleeves for the next several days. Even after all these years she was too embarrassed and ashamed to talk about Bernie Davis to anyone and she knew that bruise would be in the shape of his hand.

As she made her way to her car she chided herself for freezing the way she did. _How could I just stand there?_ By the time she reached her car she had worked herself up into a serious rage. More angry with herself than with Bernie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arriving back at the Jeffersonian Brennan rushed to her office and threw on her lab coat, grateful it would cover her arm. She then went to work finishing the skull of their victim.

Angela stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the platform. She was making a careful study of her best friend. Something was definitely wrong with Brennan but she could not figure out what it was. Bren had been even more closed-mouth than usual. Angela had tried several times over the last week to get Bren to open up but she'd been rebuffed every time. The time for drastic measures was quickly approaching.

Angela scanned her ID and made her way up to Brennan, who was so absorbed in her work she didn't hear Angela's approach. "Bren!" Angela tried for the third time, reaching for her arm. At the slightest contact with her right arm Brennan pulled back with a gasp. "Angela!"

"Sweetie, calm down. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh. Sorry Ange. I'm just really focused on this reconstruction. Booth needs an ID before we can go any further on the case."

"Look Bren." Angela began "I know you're hiding something. You haven't acted like yourself in over a week."

"Ange…" Brennan began.

"Don't bother to deny it."

Brennan glanced down at the remains then back at Angela "It's…personal Ange. I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Brennan managed a small smile for her friend though a knot had formed in her stomach. What possible rationale could she give her friend? Brennan hated the thought of lying to her friend. Plus she was no good at it. She would have to find a way to explain to Angela. And soon. "I'll have this finished today. Will you be able to have a face tomorrow?"

"Yea. That won't be a problem."

Later that day Brennan left the finished skull with tissue markers in Angela's office. Then she called Booth to let him know they should have a face for the victim tomorrow.

Brennan slept in her office that night. She rationalized her fear of going home into re-examining the latest victim and then doing another Limbo ID. She finally fell asleep on the couch in her office around 3am, which is why it took her so long to answer her cell phone at 6. "Brennan" She answered groggily.

"Bones! Why did it take you so long to answer?" Booth demanded

"Huh?" Brennan was not quite awake yet.

"This is the 4th time I've called." Booth answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good 'cause we've got another body. I'll be by in 10 to pick you up."

"Okay" She replied automatically before realizing that at this hour he would head to her apartment "Booth wait!"

"What?"

"I'm at the Jeffersonian."

"It's 6 in the morning, why are you at the lab already?"

"I stayed here last night…I had…work…to finish."

"You sure everything's okay Bones?"

"Yes." She snapped. The last thing she needed right now was for Angela and Booth both to be on her case. Brennan knew she should at least tell Booth what was going on. She didn't think of herself as a coward but she had to admit this was not something she relished telling him. She didn't want him to think of her as a victim.

"Fine. There's no need to get snippy." Booth replied "I'll see you in a few." Flipping his cell closed Booth switched on the flashers so he could make a u-turn and head to the Jeffersonian. Thinking over the last week or so, Bones was definitely worked up about something. He noticed it a few days ago and thought chalked it up to the difficulty in identifying the latest victim. Now he wasn't so sure. She hadn't been willing to talk to him much lately. Try as he might he couldn't come up with anything he had said or done recently that would have upset her. Booth sighed. He would try talking to her again once he picked her up. Despite touting her own ability to "compartmentalize" the woman was damned good at carrying a grudge.

Brennan had been keeping an extra set of clothes at the Jeffersonian since the Christmas they were all quarantined in the lab. She used the decontamination shower and dressed as quickly as she could, forgetting that the extra top she had stashed was short sleeved.

"Bones! You ready" Booth called into the still-dark lab.

"Yea." Brennan replied, coming out of her office with wet hair. "How did you manage to get here so fast?"

"Lights and sirens, Bones" Booth grinned, giving her a quick wink.

"Why is it you whenever _I_ want you to turn those on you refuse?" Brennan complained.

"Because you think I should have them on all the time." Booth grinned.

Brennan muttered something Booth couldn't make out and then said "Let's go."

They were in the car when Bones realized Booth would see her bruised arm the minute they got out of the car. She reached into her bag for her overalls and began sliding them on.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked "We aren't in so much of a rush you can't do that when we get there."

"I like to be prepared." Brennan answered. Booth gave her an odd look. Something was definitely going on.

"Have I done something to make you mad Bones?" Booth questioned. Brennan glanced over at her partner and saw he was serious. She cursed under her breath. She knew she should tell him. As her partner he had a right to know that she might be in danger. But what happened with Bernie was so long ago and still so private…Booth knew all about her family history. But he knew nothing about the years she spent in foster care. When she first told him she had been placed in the system she said her grandfather had gotten her out. There were times like this she felt guilty for that little lie. In truth, Brennan had never known any of her grandparents. Her parents had told her and Russ they had died long before either one of them were born. It wasn't logical that she felt safe in him knowing about her parent's criminal past and abandonment but not what happened in foster care. The truth was those three years were the direct result of her parents leaving. Somehow it made that time period even more painful. Bones looked over at Booth and realized he was still waiting for her to answer.

"Sorry," Brennan said quickly "I was thinking. And no, I'm not mad at you."

"Really" She affirmed at his questioning look. She took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any she supposed "There is a reason I've been…detached lately. The truth is…" Brennan didn't get a chance to finish as they pulled up to the crime scene.

Another set of remains had been found in a garbage dump in circumstances very much like the victim from last week. The body was not as severely decomposed this time although there was evidence of being beaten with a bat. Once again the skull had been bashed in, the site made more grisly by the fact that there was still a significant amount of tissue. "Female, 35-40, African-American, displays similar damage as the victim from last week. The skull was beaten in in the same fashion…Booth?"

"Yea"

"Her teeth are missing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hodgins, Cam and Angela were all waiting at the lab by they arrived and the remains were delivered. Booth headed back to the Hoover building to brief Cullen on the possibility they were dealing with a serial killer. For once Cam had more soft tissue to deal with than Brennan did bones.

"Hey, we might be in luck" Cam looked up from her examination "I think I can pull usable prints."

Hodgins was gathering particulate evidence and Angela was working on the face of the first victim.

"By the way Dr. Brennan. Your publisher called and asked that you go to their offices right away." Cam continued working "Something about a breach in security at last week's signing." Cam looked up "Does Booth know?"

"It was nothing" Brennan said "But I should probably go over…"

"That's fine. I still have a lot of tissue to go over before you can do your bone thing."

Brennan left the platform and then the lab with alacrity.

"Cam, did you notice Brennan was still wearing her overalls when she left?" Hodgins asked, his curiosity aroused. "She and Booth just spent the better part of two hours crawling around a garbage dump. Why wouldn't she change first?"

"I don't know." Cam thought for a minute "Now that you mention it, she's been wearing long sleeves for a week, despite this blasted heat."

"Whatever it is, it's a sure bet Booth doesn't know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we haven't been invaded by an army of FBI agents."

"You have a point Hodgins." Cam shook her head "Booth may well arrest her if he finds out before she tells him."

"I don't even want to think about what he'd do to us for knowing first."

"Knowing what first?" Angela asked, walking up to the platform "Is Bren still here? I have the face finished." Hodgins proceeded to fill Angela in on the security issue from Brennan's last signing. "Somebody should tell Booth."

"Are you offering?" Cam asked.

"No way." Angela answered. "That whole shooting the messenger deal."

Cam called Booth later that day to let him know they had ID on the victims. Judy Davids is the victim you found last week. "Angela finished the facial and found a match in Missing Persons. The second victim was Angel Martin. I was able to pull a fingerprint and our Ms. Lopez had a record. She was picked up about 15 years ago on a solicitation charge but it looks like she's been clean since."

"Thanks Cam" Booth replied "Why are you calling instead of Bones?"

"She got called into an emergency meeting with her publisher." Cam replied.

"Okay. I'll see what I can find on the victims."

An hour later Brennan was still at her publisher's when Booth stormed into the lab.

He charged up to the platform, barely remembering to swipe his card "Where is she?" he demanded.

Hodgins, Cam and Angela all exchanged nervous glances. Cam spoke first "Booth, we just found out about the security breach this morning. I'm sure Dr. Brennan planned on telling you."

Booth's glower darkened by several degrees at Cam's words "_What _ security breach?"

Cam looked to the other couple for assistance but they both found the floor to be fascinating. "Uh…that's why Dr. Brennan went over to her publisher's office earlier. They called here this morning. Apparently several customers noticed a fan become a little too aggressive with Brennan. They said he grabbed her arm but left before any of the security guards noticed."

Angela picked up on that "That doesn't make sense. No way Bren would let anyone get away with that."

"According to witnesses that's exactly what she did. One of the customers said she froze." Cam rebutted Angela's statement.

"That makes no sense."

"I agree but three witnesses made the same statement."

Booth shut his eyes. He had to find a way to calm down before he talked to Bones. Right now he was so angry with her all he saw was a red haze. He kicked a chair across the platform "Tell Bones I'm waiting in her office."

"Are we missing something?" Hodgins asked Angela.

"I don't know. Bren's been off for several days now but she's refused to talk about it."

"She's not going to have much of a choice now." Cam said.

Brennan arrived back at the Jeffersonian a half an hour later in fresh clothes. She scanned her ID and walked up to the platform.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela greeted her "We managed to find ID's on both bodies while you were gone." She didn't get a chance to fill Brennan in the rest before a certain FBI Agent could be heard across the entire lab.

"BONES!" They all turned when Booth bellowed at Brennan from her office door. "In here. We need to talk."

"Booth!" Brennan shot back "I have work…"

"Now." Booth cut her off before she could finish. Brennan looked at Angela who herself had a suspiciously guilty expression on her face.

Brennan stalked down to her lab intending to give Booth a long lecture on ordering her around. He was waiting for her at her door. As soon as she walked through the doorway he slammed the door behind her.

"What do you think you're doing? You have no right to come in here and start ordering me around!"

Brennan watched as Booth paced her office floor. If she had not been so annoyed herself she might have noticed just how angry Booth really was.

"Are you going to pace all day or speak?"

Booth turned sharply to face her. Brennan's breath caught in her throat at the look on his face and eyes. It was that intense FBI look usually reserved for suspects. She'd never been on the receiving end before.

"I have been trying to calm down enough so that I don't say anything I might regret." Booth began.

"Would you just tell me whatever it is so I can get back to work?"

Booth walked slowly up to Brennan so that they stood inches apart "When, exactly, were you planning on telling me about _this_?" For the first time Brennan noticed the thick, aged file he had been holding.

"What is it?"

"You tell me" He said and threw the file on her desk. He stood rigid as she slid past him to retrieve the file. Booth watched her face drain of all color as she realized what she was reading.

"Where…how did you…" Brennan was at a loss for words. Booth had brought in the case file from Bernie Davis' trial. It contained detailed descriptions of the events along with graphic photos of the injuries. _Her_ injuries. She looked up to find Booth still staring intently at her. "Why do you have this?"

"Really Bones? That's all you have to say?" Booth practically sneered the words "Because I was thinking a better question would be why I didn't know about this before."

"Logically there was no reason to inform you. This happened more than 15 years ago and Bernie Davis is in prison. It had no relevance."

Booth wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "Not relevant. Really? According to that file Bernie Davis was paroled almost a month ago." He didn't trust himself to tell her the worst of it just yet.

"So?" _Why don't you just tell him_ part of her was screaming to tell Booth about the card, Bernie's visit, the nightmares… Would he look at her differently if he knew? Should she really trust him with that much more of herself?

"Was he the guy at your book signing last week?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"You cannot imagine how angry and worried I was when I read that file. I came here to talk to you about it. Cam thought I was mad because of what happened at your signing. She figured out too late that I didn't."

"Fine. It was Bernie. Are you happy now because I – "

Booth interrupted her again "Did Angela tell you she has the ID's on both victims?"

"She was about to tell me when you _ordered _me in here."

"Let's try this and maybe then you'll understand why it's my business." Booth reached over to the file on Brennan's desk, pulling out the two photo's that weren't of her. "Victim 1 from last week is Judy Davids. Victim 2 from this morning is Maria Lopez. You and this case are the connection between them. Both were beaten to death with a baseball bat. And you're standing there telling me it isn't any of my business? When did you stop trusting me?"

Brennan sank into her chair after hearing the victims' names and started to shake. She hadn't thought of Bernie, Judy or Angel in years. As with everything else Brennan had pushed down and locked away every painful memory. Refusing to allow herself to dwell or relive any of it. Now she felt as though it all happened yesterday. It was foolish and illogical but she could not seem to stop herself. She looked up at Booth, afraid of what she would see there. He was angry, yes, but he also had that worried look in his eye he got whenever she might be in danger.

Booth felt some of the tension leave him when Bones gazed up at him from her desk. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, didn't belong to strong, confident Dr. Temperance Brennan. Looking up at him was a frightened little girl. It nearly broke his heart to see her like this.

"Booth…I didn't…I mean I never thought…" Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she tried to speak. "I thought he wanted to scare me. And he did, oh he did. And I hate it." Booth moved around her desk to kneel down beside her, drawing her into his arms. "The worst part is I couldn't move. I was 16 all over again." She began to cry in earnest, telling him about the nightmare and the card he sent her.

"Did he try to hurt you last week?" Booth dreaded the answer but needed to know.

Brennan shrugged "Not really. There's a bruise where he grabbed my arm but nothing else." She slipped off the oversize blouse she was wearing over a tank top. Booth's jaw clenched as he saw the dark, hand shaped bruise covering her wrist.

"Where is this card he sent you?"

"At home."

"Why on earth would you take that home with you?"

"I didn't. Take it home I mean."

"Are you telling me that card was delivered to your apartment?" Booth was chilled to find out the correspondence had not gone through the Jeffersonian as he believed. Crazy mail to the museum was one thing, delivered to her home was quite another.

"Obviously you can't stay there again until we catch this son of a b!ch."

"Booth I am not going to allow Bernie Davis to drive me out of my home!"

"Really? Tell me again why you slept here last night." Booth knew he won that one when she looked away.

"I could stay with Angela."

"You are not staying with Angela." Booth told her "This nut job has already killed two people. Do you want to put Angela in danger? You'll stay with me." Much as she wanted to Brennan couldn't argue with his reasoning. She knew Bernie. What Booth said was true. If she stayed with Angela she would be putting her friend in danger.

"Okay" She agreed softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'll talk to Cam and have her increase security until we get this guy" Booth started to say something else but Bones stopped him.

"You can't say anything Booth" Booth ached at the fear in her eyes. "I don't want any of them to know…about this."

Booth thought about her request for a minute. He understood she was embarrassed but that was no reason to allow herself to be vulnerable. "Do you remember when Howard Epps escaped and we tried to convince Caroline to go into protective custody?"

"Yes. She didn't want her knew boyfriend to find out about Epps." Brennan shook her head at the memory "Caroline let her embarrassment get her killed." Booth spread his arms out with an expression that said "Well."

"Oh. I guess I understand what you mean." Brennan admitted grudgingly. "You don't have to tell them everything do you?"

Booth breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't fight him anymore on the security. In exchange he was willing to be selective of what to tell Cam. "No. If you'll be reasonable about additional security. How about if I tell her that the three of you all went through the same foster home? That will establish a credible link as well as keeping the rest quiet."

Brennan didn't like the thought of revealing even that much but she could accept the logic. "I suppose that much will be all right. But nothing else." The last she stated firmly, giving Booth one of her no-nonsense glares.

"Good" Booth clapped his hands together "So, I'll go talk to Cam and when you'll call me when you're ready to leave tonight."

"Wait. Why would I call you before I leave?"

Booth rolled his eyes "So I can come pick you up."

"I agreed to stay with you, not to be completely dependent." She continued "Besides if I am going to your place I need to stop home to gather some necessities."

"Fine. I will pick you up and then we will swing by your place." Booth held up his hand as she began to argue "No arguments. Or else I may change my mind and let everyone know what's been going on." Booth wasn't a fan of blackmail but he was willing to use whatever he had to get her to agree.

The look Brennan gave him made him uneasy about continued physical health but she eventually gave in.

Brennan walked up to the platform, grateful to find Angela absorbed in conversation with Hodgins. She hadn't realized until now that Angela could have easily observed her fight with Booth.

"You said you had ID's for both victims?" She already knew the answer but Angela didn't know that. Mentioning that would mean discussing…other things. Brennan wasn't ready for that , even with Angela.

"Um Yea." Brennan carefully avoided Angela's very curios gaze. "Judy Davids and Angel Martin. Booth is checking into their backgrounds…" Brennan knew the exactly when the information clicked in Angela's head "Oh my God. You knew them, didn't you?"

Brennan took a deep breath. She couldn't bear the thought of lying to her best friend anymore than she could tell her the truth. So, she decided on a compromise. Angela didn't need to know anymore than Cam did. "We both spent time in the same foster home. I haven't spoken to either of them in years." _Since the trial_ Brennan added in her mind.

"Sweetie I'm sorry. Is that why Booth is over there talking to Cam?"

"He wants Cam to increase security. You know how over-protective he can be."

Angela watched Brennan carefully during the brief explanation. Then she tilted her head and spoke "Uh-huh. Not good enough Brennan."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are way to calm about this. Every other time Booth has wanted you to have more security you fight tooth and nail. Even when he wins you sulk and gripe. Now you're standing here all calm about it? No way. What gives?"

"Ange!"

"No I mean it." Angela grabbed her friend by the arm, intending to lead her down to her office for further discussion. Brennan hissed in pain and pulled her injured arm away. "Okay, what's with you?"

"It's no big deal, really."

"You don't even believe that." Angela said "How long have you known me? Do you really think I'll give up on this? You've been acting funny for more than a week and it's time to talk."

Brennan closed her eyes. Maybe Angela was right. Booth had gone all alpha-male protector on her. Maybe Angela could provide better perspective.

"Fine. But not here. Let's go to your office."

Booth caught up to them as they were about to enter Angela's office. "Cam's going to take care of adding security. I'm heading back to the Bureau but you give me a call when you're ready to leave."

"I still don't think that's necessary."

"You know Bones, I'd rather you be mad at me and a live than get your way and be dead. I'll see you later." Angela gaped as Booth headed out of the Jeffersonian.

"Is this really that serious?" Angela asked.

"Booth thinks so." Brennan said as she watched him leave "Come on."

They sat down in Angela's office. Angela was in tears by the end of the story, horrified at what her friend at endured and upset that she had kept quiet. Brennan had managed to get through the whole sordid tale. "Sweetie…I don't even know where to begin…"

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? I could never hate you. I'm upset you didn't tell me but I understand."

"Do you…do you think Booth thinks less of me?"

"Why would he?"

"Because. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop him."

"Bren, you were _16 years old_. There's nothing you could have done."

"I don't want anyone else to know. Which means you can't tell Hodgins. Booth only gave Cam the essentials."

"Sweetie…"

"Ange I want you to promise me."

"Okay. I promise. I don't like it, but I promise." Angela watched as Brennan headed back to her office, still in shock over the reality of it all. Her friend had been carrying a terrible burden. Angela was concerned that despite Brennan's assurances, she'd never really dealt with the emotional fallout. Not that that was anything new. Brennan didn't do emotions. But still, there had been so many buried traumas surface lately. In the last two years they'd found her mother's remains, she reconnected with Russ, her father popped up and Angela lost count of how many times Bren's life had been threatened.

Then there was the more recent revelations concerning Zack. How much more could one person be expected to deal with? Angela made a mental note to watch Brennan more carefully over the next several days.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Booth called once to let Brennan know he'd put out an APB on Davis. He also took the opportunity to remind her to call him when she was ready to leave. She informed him she did not appreciate the reminder, still doubtful as to the necessity of it, but agreed nonetheless.

Angela walked into Brennan's office just as she hung up with Booth. "Hodgins and I are leaving for the day. I've been thinking…I know you'll hate this idea, but that freak does know where you live…maybe you should come stay with us for a few days." Brennan opened her mouth to let Angela know about Booth but her friend continued "I mean it isn't like there isn't room. Jack lives on a freakin' estate." Angela thought if she rattled it off quickly enough Brennan just might say yes.

"Thanks Ange, but it isn't necessary."

"Sweetie, I know you take a lot of pride in defending yourself and all that but…"

"No Ange, I mean it isn't necessary because Booth is making me stay with him."

Brennan's declaration was met with stunned silence. Then Angela broke out with the biggest smile Brennan had seen in ages. "Really? Maybe some good will come out of all this craziness after all."

"Ange it isn't like that. Booth doesn't want me staying alone. I told him I could stay with you but he thought that might be too dangerous for you and Hodgins."

"Yea right. Hodgins is a conspiracy nut. He has more security than Fort Knox."

Brennan merely smiled "Good night Ange."

Angela smiled back knowingly "'Night Bren."

Booth arrived several minutes later. Despite her outward protestations, Brennan was relieved not to be going home alone. Driving to her apartment Brennan stole a glance at her partner's profile and sighed. When had he become the safest place she knew?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Story is mine, not the characters. Sigh.

The drive from the Jeffersonian to Brennan's apartment took twice as long as usual thank to heavy DC traffic. They finally arrived at Brennan's building and went up to her apartment. Brennan managed to pack a bag quickly, making sure to grab her laptop. Booth opened the door so they could leave just as a messenger raised his hand to knock.

"Uh Hi." The messenger was a young man not more than 20 years old, clearly intimidated by Booth "I have a package here for a T. Brennan. Are you him?"

"I'm Dr. Brennan" Tempe answered. The package was a small box wrapped in plain brown paper. Before Booth could stop her she had opened it up.

"Bones! That could have been a bomb for all you know." He chastised her.

"Booth." Brennan held the opened box for him to see "It's definitely not a bomb." The small box held a collection of women's teeth along with a note:

"I hope you enjoyed the reunion with your friends. You'll be joining them soon."

"Come on. You aren't safe here." Booth was grim as Brennan showed him the notes and contents. "Grab a plastic bag for that stuff and let's go." Brennan grabbed a plastic bag from the kitchen, carefully placing the contents inside as they left.

"We'll stop at the lab so you can leave the teeth and then swing by the bureau so they can check the note and packaging for prints."

"Booth no" Brennan argued "I need to determine which victim these belong to, if either."

"Bones it's late. You're exhausted. You haven't slept in days. You already have ID's on both victims. This can wait until tomorrow."

"I can call Hodgins back into the lab. He may be able to find particulates that will lead us to Davis."

Booth checked his watch before responding "Even if Hodgins finds something it will take several hours to process. Once he does we'll need a warrant which will not be possible to get until tomorrow. Same goes for any prints."

"That seems logical."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"oh, okay." Booth had expected more of an argument. They'd gotten judges out of bed to sign warrants before. Bones not arguing unnerved him more than any threat. It told him just how frightened she was.

They made it to Booth's house after stopping at the Jeffersonian, the Hoover building and Wong Foo's for take-out. Booth carried her bags in while Brennan had their dinner.

"I'll put your bags in the bedroom and you can take the food into the dining room." Brennan watched carefully as Booth took her bags to his bedroom.

"I'm not sleeping in there with you." She stated, walking with dinner to the dining room.

"I hate to disappoint you Bones" Booth grinned "But I'm sleeping in Parker's room. I thought you would be more comfortable in a larger bed."

Brennan felt a deep blush work its way up her neck. He had such a reasonable excuse…and why was she so disappointed? "I don't want to force you out of your room Booth."

"Parker has a car bed Bones." Booth explained "Besides, I've stayed in there with him when he's had bad dreams. Just say 'thank you' and don't insult me by arguing anymore."

"Okay. Thank you." Even with everything happening around her, this man could still manage to get a smile out of her.

"That's better."

Booth walked into the kitchen to retrieve plates, utensils and a couple of beers as Brennan laid out the carry-out containers.

They ate for a while in companionable silence. Finally Brennan looked across the table to her partner "How can you be so nice to me after all this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Judy and Angel. They're both dead because of me. If I had just let it go like before…"

"Wait a minute." Booth stopped her "Let what go?"

Brennan realized with a start she had said more than intended. She sighed. "What happened with Bernie…it wasn't the first time." She could feel Booth's intense gaze on her face "It was the worst but…"

Booth could not decide what he wanted more in that minute. To shake some sense into his partner, put his fist through a wall or put his fist through Bernie Davis' face. All three were very tempting. He opened his mouth to convince her none of it was her fault when she continued.

"I know you're angry I didn't tell you about any of this earlier. I argued with myself over it. Before we identified the other victims it seemed logical to keep it to myself. If I told you, you'd be upset with me. Maybe even disappointed." Brennan played with the food on her played, not able to meet Booth's stare. She couldn't bare to see him disappointed in her.

"Bones, where would you get an idea like that?" Booth sighed. "You were 16 when this started. What were you supposed to do? You're parents hadn't been gone that long. You were constantly surrounded by strangers. Pressing charges and testifying against Bernie Davis was a very courageous thing to do." She carried so much weight with her all the time. He needed to make her understand this had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Davis. "You cannot keep blaming yourself for choices other people make."

"Maybe" Her answer was non-committal at best. "Booth I'm really tired. Do you mind if I just shower and go to bed?"

"Sure Bones." Booth gave her clean towels and headed into the dining room to clean up. When he didn't hear the shower running anymore he cracked open his bedroom door to check up on her and found her sound asleep in his bed. He stood there for several minutes watching her sleep wanting nothing more than to crawl in beside her. With a heavy sigh he closed the door and made his way into Parker's room.

A few hours later Booth was jolted awake by the sound of screaming. Jumping out of bed he grabbed his gun from the end table and burst into his bedroom. He made a quick survey of the room and the only other person there was Bones. She was sitting straight up in the bed, tears streaming from her eyes screaming. Booth climbed on to the bed to sit in front of her. Her eyes were glazed over and he could not tell if she was awake or dreaming.

"Bones!" Booth grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. She may have been shivering but her body was still covered in a cold sweat. She screamed again when he touched her and pulled her legs up to her body in a protective gesture. He wanted so badly to comfort her but wasn't sure how to do it without making the situation worse. Finally he crawled beside her and pulled her into his arms like he had done countless times before. He held her tightly as the shivers coursing through her body slowly subsided all the while murmuring soothing words. Booth could feel the moment she woke up from her nightmare. Her breathing was starting to return to normal and the tears stopped.

"Booth?" Bones raised confused eyes up to his.

"You were screaming" Booth answered.

"I'm sorry" Logically she knew she should pull away, being this vulnerable could only lead to trouble. But she just could not make herself move and found herself resting her head on his chest. "I didn't realize… You should go back to sleep."

"Hey. It's okay." Booth felt her start to stir and pulled her tighter against him. "I don't suppose you actually want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "There's nothing to tell really. It's the same nightmare I mentioned earlier."

"I figured that much. What I meant is do you want to talk about the specifics?"

"There's no point."

"Maybe it would help you to talk the whole thing through."

"I hate psychology."

"It's not psychology. It's like talking through a tough problem, sometimes a different perspective helps."

Brennan eased out of his embrace and sat up against the headboard. "Why do you always want me to talk about things?"

"Because whether you want to believe it or not talking helps." Booth said gently. "We're partners and friends. And… I care about you. A lot."

His brown eyes were so full of warmth and caring it made her heart ache. "You really shouldn't, you know."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Care so much."

That had to be the dumbest thing he had ever heard her say. "Why not?"

"I can compartmentalize almost anything but look at me. This whole thing has turned me into a pathetic mess. You shouldn't want to be anywhere near me." She held her breath in fear he might agree. Knowing he wouldn't.

"Wow. That is such crap Bones. You do this. Anytime you feel like we might be too close you try to push me away. After four years you still don't get it. I'm not leaving you." Booth smiled a little "Sorry Bones but you're stuck with me."

"I am not trying…"

"Yea, you are." Booth affirmed "Remember? You read bones, I read people. And you count as people."

His gaze had never left her face as he tried to get her to open up a little more. This was one of those times she frustrated him to no end. He knew she trusted him but she still tried to push him away. More and more it seemed like a test. Anytime the got closer she would eventually try to force him away. He knew that she expected him to abandon her, the same as her family, but she was bound to be disappointed. The waiting for her to figure it out was what was hard.

"You know what I hate the most?" She asked him. When he didn't answer she continued "I hate that I only feel truly safe when I'm with you."

Booth couldn't believe what he had just heard her say. One minute she's pushing him away and the next she was pulling him closer. Bones was not an easy woman to figure out. _But, oh, is she worth it_ he thought to himself.

Brennan smiled at his stunned expression the leaned forward to wrap her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest again. "Do you think you could…would you stay with me?" She asked the question to his chest, afraid to look at him.

"Whatever you want Bones." It was a good thing she couldn't see his face or even Brennan would have been able to tell exactly how much he cared.

Brennan fell asleep snuggled up against Booth. She slept better that night than since before her parents left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

The sun peeking though the blinds woke Brennan the next morning. Groggily she noticed the warmth next to her was missing. She moved her hand behind her and found cool sheets instead of Booth. Coming more awake she head the shower running and checked the clock by the bed. 7:30 am. She quickly got out of bed and moved to her bag, knocking on the bathroom door as she went "Booth! Hurry up I'm already late." Aside from being in the field with Booth she arrived at the Jeffersonian by 7am. Brennan groaned to herself. Angela would never let her hear the end of this.

The shower stopped and Booth poked his head out the door "you say something Bones?"

"Yes. You need to hurry. I'm already late."

"It's only 7:30."

"And I'm usually in the lab by 7."

"You need to learn how to relax Bones" Booth commented as he exited the bathroom. Brennan made the mistake of looking over to where he stood. Booth stood just outside the bathroom door, close to his closet, his back turned to her and a towel wrapped around his waist. Her mouth went completely dry as she absorbed the sight in front of her. _He really is a perfect male specimen. _She thought to herself _Wait! Where did that come from?_

"Ah...umm…do you have coffee by any chance?" She spun around quickly in hopes he wouldn't catch her staring at him half-naked. What she didn't know was that it was already too late. Booth could feel her watching him the entire time and caught her quick spin. He smiled to himself. She about drove him nuts on a regular basis. A little turn around couldn't hurt.

"Sorry Bones, fresh out." Booth said smiling "I thought we could swing by a coffee shop on the way."

"Oh Okay." Booth had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Brennan had her eyes pinched shut trying to gather her things and head to the bathroom. She bumped into the bed twice and was just about to walk into the dresser when Booth grabbed her.

"Bones!" Still wearing just the towel he grabbed Brennan by the shoulders and pulled her to him before she careened into the edge of his dresser. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "It might help if you opened your eyes." Brennan nodded weakly and did as he suggested only it did not help matters. From the angle where they stood she could see the reflection of Booth standing behind her, his head by her ear, in a towel. Her stomach started causing strange sensations and the heat she missed when she woke up without him returned.

"Thanks." Her voice barely registered above a whisper. Brennan walked into the bathroom to get dressed. She had showered the night before so the process didn't take long. When she opened the door again she noted Booth was dressed, picking up his badge, wallet and gun from the nightstand. Brennan berated herself for being so disappointed. _Maybe if I'd dressed faster…Stop It! _ But she couldn't quite get her imagination to listen.

The pair were just about to walk out the front door. Brennan glanced nervously at the time – ten till eight. They really should go but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "Booth wait a minute."

"Huh? Bones, you were the one worried about being late." He flashed her his signature grin "I, on the other hand, always have an easy out – being with you at the lab."

She had to say this now, before walking out that door, back into the reality waiting on the other side. "Booth, about last night…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to dump on all on you."

Booth's face grew serious as he took in her expression. Would this woman never learn? "You have nothing to apologize for Bones. I'm glad I could help."

"That's just it, though" Brennan blinked hard several times, trying to stop any more tears from falling. "You're always there, helping me. What do I do for you?" She made a scoffing sound "I've gotten you blown up, suspended and shot…it isn't fair to you."

The seriousness in her voice and eyes concerned him. He couldn't have her blaming herself for all that had happened. She had become a target so often because of her work with him and the FBI. "Bones, it's not your fault…" Booth wanted to continue but Brennan stopped him.

"I've been thinking" Booth cringed. This could not be good "Maybe after this mess with Davis is cleared and the case is closed, maybe you should have a real partner."

"Whoa, what are you trying to say?" As much as Booth didn't want to hear the answer he knew he had to.

"I mean a real partner, an agent, not just a scientist." Brennan said the last staring out the door past Booth.

"Wait just a minute Bones" Booth began.

"It's late. We need to go." Bones pushed past him out the door to the SUV.

"This conversation is not finished Bones." Booth stated, slamming his car door shut.

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? Don't I have some say in this?" Booth looked over to his partner's side of the car. She had on of her supercilious Dr. Brennan looks, which meant there was no talking to her right now. "I know this case has hit too close to home but come on Bones it isn't the first time." _Not good ol' boy. You're feeding right into her logic._ "Neither one of us can afford distractions right now so how about we table this discussion until the case is closed? Just promise me you won't do anything irreparable until then, okay?"

Silence.

"Bones, please?"

"All right."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sad to report I do not own Bones. **

Between stopping for coffee (Bones complained about being late but Booth insisted) and traffic, it was 8:30 by the time the pair arrived at the Jeffersonian.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked as Booth shut of the engine and stepped out of the car.

"I'm walking you into the lab." Did he have to explain this to her every time?

Once they entered the lab Booth decided to take the opportunity to pick Angela's brain. The comments Bones made before leaving earlier really shook him. She couldn't really think he'd be better off with an agent partner, could she? Booth like to think that he could read his partner well after all this time but she really threw him.

Booth was headed towards Angela's office when Brennan called out to him "Booth! I need your keys. I left my laptop in the truck."

Booth tossed her the keys "Be sure to take a security guard out with you. I need go over evidence with Angela." Brennan gave him an odd look at that but left nonetheless.

Booth wandered over to Angela's office, knocking on the door as he entered. "Hey Angela, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Booth" _This ought to be good _Angela thought _Booth rarely needs to talk to me_.

"What's she done this time?"

Booth started. Leave it to Angela to get to the heart of a problem. "It's…ah…nothing

she did so much as what she said…" Booth began pacing, his face solemn "And I don't

know if she was serious or if it's just this case that's getting to her."

"What did she say?"

Angela had been smiling, thinking all sorts of happy thoughts. She had it all worked out

in her mind that for Booth to be coming to her Bren must have finally confessed feelings

for her partner. At least that's what she thought until she took a good look at Booth and

could see something was terribly, terribly wrong. "Okay Booth. You're really starting to

worry me here. What did Bren say?"

"I guess my first question should be how much you know about Bones' connection to this

case."

"Bren's my best friend. I know the whole sordid story."

Booth turned abruptly "You knew all along and didn't bother to tell me?"

"No! I pried it out of her yesterday afternoon. You got all nuts about security and

she kept quiet. I knew something was up."

"I guess that makes sense." Booth said more to himself than Angela. He resume his

pacing as he continued. "If she told you that then she told you I convinced her to stay

with me last night." Angela's face lit up and Booth held up his hand to stave off any

further comments "She wanted to stay with you but this guy Davis already contacted her

at home so the safest place to stay was with me. Anyway, last night everything was

fine and this morning she starts talking about me needing a new partner. She made

up some crap about all the danger and I should be working with an actual agent."

Angela's jaw dropped at this bit of information. She knew Brennan was in love with

the hunky agent, despite all her protestations against love in general, but she hadn't

realized just how far Brennan had fallen until now. For Brennan to suggest

splitting up their partnership meant Brennan was a goner. Then another thought

occurred to her. "What happened last night?"

"Huh?"

"Did you finally jump each other?" Angela's smile grew even wider at Booth's blush.

"No! I mean, we slept together, but we didn't _sleep_ together." Booth tried

explaining.

Clearly, Angela was imagining all the wrong thins so he continued "I woke

up to Bones screaming in the middle of the night with one of those nightmares.

I ran in to check on her, I talked her through it and she asked me to stay with

her. All we did was sleep, Angela. Really."

"Oh my God" Angela whispered. "And you don't get why she said what she

did this morning."

Booth nodded.

"Wow. I thought you knew her better than that." Angela looked up to Booth

in disappointment. He, in return, only seemed more confused than before.

"Despite being brilliant, Bren is…let's say slow…when it comes to emotions.

But she's been changing ever since you two started working together. I

tried before to get her to own up to feelings but got nowhere. You, though

she listens to you."

"And?"

"In the past, whenever she felt someone getting too close she bailed. I

mean, come on, that's what everyone did to her. It's actually ironic if you

think about it I mean she tends to do exactly what's been done to her…"

"Angela!" Booth's sharp voice brought her back "Focus please!"

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, she relies on you, more than she will ever

admit. Last night…there's a huge chunk of her past she doesn't

discuss with anyone. Even me. Yea, we all know about her family

but this is the first any of us has heard about her years in foster care."

"I see your point. I thought we were finally past all that. I thought

she believed that I wouldn't abandon her. She's my partner. In

this business you have to be able to trust your partner."

"That's just it Booth. Bren does trust you and it scares the hell out

of her." Angela shrugged her shoulders at his incredulous look "Hey,

I didn't say it made sense. We both know the girl needs therapy."

"Too bad she hates psychology."

Meanwhile

Brennan hurried out to the SUV to retrieve her laptop, grateful to have a moment alone.

Booth told her to take security but of course she didn't. Brennan sat down on the

Concrete curb after retrieving her bag and sighed. Booth was understandably

upset by her comments earlier. _What's wrong with me? It's not as if I _

meant_ any of it. I don't know what I would do without Booth. He's been my_

_rock through so much…_She woke up with a sense of security this morning,

knowing it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Booth. The

real question she needed to ask herself was whether or not she could still

take care of herself. When Davis tracked her down last week at the signing

she froze. In some irrational part of her mind she'd been waiting for Booth

to walk in and…fix it. For them to continue as partners she had to know,

absolutely, she could still back him up.

Little did she know the opportunity was approaching.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

Brennan sat for a while longer, debating on whether or not she should apologize to Booth for her remarks. Granted, her people skills were limited but she like to think that she'd developed a certain knack for reading Booth. They'd been partners for almost four years after all. At the very least she could tell when he was upset and this morning definitely qualified. Brennan stood and dusted of her pants. She smiled to think if she didn't get back to the lab soon Booth might send the SWAT team after her. She'd taken a single step towards the door when she heard that voice. _His_ voice. Bernie Davis. Brennan whirled around in a panic. _ I should have listened to Booth about a security guard_ was the first thought that flashed through her mind.

"Well, well Tempe. Where's your body guard?" Bernie sneered "Don't tell me you've chased him off already? That is what you do best isn't it? Drive people away?"

Once again Brennan found she could not speak much less move. After several seconds of silence Bernie spoke again "Your manners haven't improved much. You haven't learned to ANSWER when someone asks you a QUESTION!" Brennan managed to move away from Bernie when he began walking towards her. After a few steps they had moved in a semi-circle so that Brennan's back was to the SUV with Bernie blocking her way into the Jeffersonian.

Brennan took a deep breath "What do you want Bernie?"

He laughed. The man actually laughed at that. "What do I want? I want you to pay for what you did to me."

"What _I_ did to you? What about what _you _did to _me_!?"

"You got what you deserved. Walking around like you were so much better than everyone else. Going to a fancy school. You couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone. You need to learn that you're no better than me."

"If this about me then why kill Judy and Angel?"

"They helped you. The three of you, you stole everything from me. My wife left me and I spent 15 years in a state prison. All because the three of you couldn't keep you damned mouths shut. You…you were easy to track. The famous author still walking around like she's better than everyone else. I knew if they were beat up enough you'd get them. I wanted you to find them. To know it's your fault they died. You went on with your life like nothing happened. I had to make sure you remembered."

Back in Angela's Office

"Thanks Angela." Booth checked his watch "I need to get over to the bureau. Do me a favor and let me know if anything weird happens Okay?"

"Sure Booth." Angela followed Booth out of her office glancing around for Brennan "Hey, where is Brennan by the way?"

"She left her laptop in the SUV." Booth informed her, checking his watch. "She should have been back by now. How long can it take to grab a bag from the truck?"

"Bren didn't go alone did she?"

"No, I told her to take on of the security guards with her…" Booth had a sinking feeling when he realized none of the guards were missing "Which she obviously didn't do. Stay here!" Booth took off running to the parking structure. Bones had taken off on her own and had been gone too long. Booth's gut was screaming something was seriously wrong.

Back in the parking structure

"I'd hear you got to be some wanna-be tough girl. Glad to see you're nothing but the scared kid you always was."

"Where's your bat Bernie? I didn't think you went after anyone without it." Brennan's mind was slowly returning to a functioning state. A quick perusal of the man showed nowhere he could be hiding his weapon of choice. If she could keep him talking for a while maybe her defenses would catch up to her mind.

"Oh now you want to get smart huh?" Bernie's voice always went up an octave when he got angry "You and me are going for a ride. Don't think for a minute what's left of you will be as easy to figure out as your two friends." At this Bernie pulled a revolver out of the back of his jeans. "Move" he motioned her to the right with the gun.

"I don't think so Bernie. If you want to kill me you'll have to do it right here."

Bernie moved towards her menacingly. "Bones! Bones where are you?" Brennan could hear Booth's voice approaching from inside the building. Hearing Booth's voice, hearing him call her Bones snapped her out of whatever hold Bernie had. Bernie was distracted for a second by the sound of Booth's voice as well, giving Brennan just enough of a window. She hadn't spent years earning black belts in three separate forms of martial arts for nothing. Brennan caught him under the chin with her elbow, kicked the gun from his hand then landed another in his lower abdomen. When Booth burst through the door, gun ready, Bernie was laying on the ground unconscious while Brennan kicked him several more times.

"I am NOT" kick "that scared" kick "little girl!" kick.

Booth stood shocked for a bout ten seconds then ran over to Brennan. "Bones! Hey Bones" her mind was clearly somewhere else and it took a moment to get her attention "Bones" she finally looked at him "I uh I think he gets it." Booth looked from Bones to Bernie and back to Bones "Feel better?"

"You know, I really do" For the first time in days she smiled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

The remainder of the day passed quickly. Davis had been locked safely away in the prison hospital ward with several broken ribs, thanks to Dr. Brennan. An FBI team executed a search warrant on the hotel room where he had been staying and located the bat used to kill Angel and Judy. The lab also found Davis' DNA on the envelope containing the first card sent to Brennan. The wretched man enjoyed a brief month of freedom before being sent back to prison for what would be the rest of his life. Angela came close to hysterics when she learned about the garage incident. Brennan stayed with her at the lab while Booth went with the team to search the hotel.

Booth sat down at his desk late that afternoon and wearily began the paperwork to close out the case. He would need Bones for quite a bit of the information. Booth closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Ordinarily he would have already called her to go over notes. Now he dreaded talking to her, knowing that it could be the last time. There had been no time to talk during the rush of events that day. In truth, Booth had avoided contacting Bones. He'd asked her to hold off on making a decision about their partnership until the case was closed. The problem being Booth didn't expect it to happen so quickly. She would be able to return home tonight and after that…who knew. While it was true he felt resentful when they were first paired together (he'd never met her and she had a reputation for being impossible to work with), he had come to value her as a partner. More than a partner actually. She was his best friend. If he really wanted to be honest with himself he'd say he loved her but given the circumstances, that was too much honesty.

Booth's musings were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He checked the caller id. Bones. Booth groaned, remembering he had _insisted_ on driving her in to work today. That meant driving her back to his place and then to hers. "Booth." He'd answered more sharply than intended.

"It's me" Brennan replied "Is everything okay? You sound funny."

"You know Bones in case you've forgotten it's been a long day."

"Right. I need a lift home since you wouldn't let me drive."

"I remember. What time do you will you be done?"

"Any time is fine. I've already matched up the teeth Davis sent me to both victims. All that's left on this case is paperwork and we'll need to go over notes."

"I need about 15 minutes to finish up a couple things and then I'll be on my way." Booth snapped his phone shut. He'd been planning out the argument they were bound to have in his mind, doing his best to come up with logical reasons to stay together. Trouble was, her logic and his logic were two very different things. Booth sat at his desk for a few more minutes before heading to the Jeffersonian. This had the potential to be a _very_ bad night.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

Brennan sat behind her desk staring at her phone, confused. Booth had hung up rather abruptly. Not that it mattered. He was on his way to pick her up and to tell the truth it couldn't be a moment too soon. Under any other circumstances Brennan would happily spend 24/7 at the lab but today had been draining, physically and emotionally. Brennan waited as long as her worn patience would allow before calling Booth. Usually he called her, rushing her out of the lab.

"Hey Sweetie" Angela walking into the office snapped Brennan out of thoughts "Aren't you ready to go home yet? You've had a long day"

"I'm just waiting for Booth" Brennan explained "He drove me here today so I do not have my car."

"Bren, are you sure you're okay? I mean after everything…"

"Ange. I'm fine. I've survived far more traumatic events that fighting a suspect."

"Maybe. But you don't have the same history with most bad guys."

"Angela…" Brennan began.

"You cannot deny this Bernie Davis thing didn't get to you. You haven't been yourself for almost two weeks." Angela moved from standing with her hands on her hips to sitting on Brennan's couch. "Don't be mad at Booth but I know even last night you were having nightmares about it."

"Booth told you about that?"

Angela nodded "He also said you told him you don't want to work together anymore. He's pretty upset about it Bren." Angela sat silently, waiting for her friend to start talking. Angela could almost see the wheels in Brennan's head moving, trying to decide what to say.

"After…what happened with Bernie when I was a teenager I decided that would never happen again. It's why I started taking karate in college. For years I had no control over my life and I vowed no one would ever have that kind of power over me again. I had to be able to defend myself because no one else would." Brennan moved to one of the chairs opposite the couch. "When Bernie first showed up I felt like I was 16 again. It makes no sense, but it's true. I've been taking care of myself most of my life but I couldn't manage this time. Last night with Booth I realized I've become too dependent on him. I allowed him to take care of security and talk me into staying with him. All because I had this irrational fear of Bernie."

"Brennan" Angela was incredulous. "It wasn't irrational. He nearly killed you when you were 16."

"Ange, this is hard enough. Please just let me finish okay" Brennan waited for Angela to nod before continuing "This morning I thought the only way to…feel like myself again was to stop working around Booth. Logically if I do not work with him I can stop depending on him. During the episode in the garage…I froze with Bernie again but it was different. In my mind it was like I was emerging from some kind of fog. The more I talked the more I woke up. Then I heard Booth's voice and it snapped me out of…whatever. I was back in myself and I knew I didn't need anyone else to defend me."

Angela ached for the terrified little girl still hiding somewhere in Brennan. This case made Angela wonder what else she didn't know about her best friend. There were still years of her life Brennan never mentioned herself and would not answer questions about. Angela said a silent prayer there were no more Bernie Davis' lurking in Brennan's past.

"Booth." Brennan noticed her partner standing in the doorway to her office. She wondered how long he had been standing there but his face revealed nothing.

"Yea. What are you going to do about him?" Angela hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Uh no, Angela" Brennan awkwardly indicated to Angela with her eyes Booth was standing right there.

"Oh. Hi Booth." Checking her imaginary watch Angela rushed out the door "Hodgins' waiting. Gotta go."

"Ready to go Bones?"

"Let me get my bag."

"Dinner at the diner sound good?"

"Sure."

Despite what either woman thought Booth had only caught the last sentence of Brennan's speech. The part about being able to defend herself. Booth sighed to himself. He wasn't sure if that comment boded well for him or not.

Dinner passed uneventfully as they put together notes and finished up the paperwork for the case. Booth was on edge the entire time waiting for Brennan to speak up about continuing their partnership. By the time they left the diner Booth decided not to tempt fate. If she didn't bring it up then he certainly wouldn't.

The rode in silence for several minutes. Brennan finally spoke as they pulled into Booth's driveway. "Do you have Parker this weekend?"

"Yea. Rebecca and her latest boyfriend are going away for the weekend, which means I get extra time with Parker."

"That's nice."

Silent tension continued to build between the two. Booth wanted to know if he was losing his partner. Brennan didn't know how to explain. What she told Angela was only part of the truth. The worst of it was she actually liked knowing Booth would take care of her, regardless of whether she needed him to or not. That one single fact frightened her more than anything else and was why in a moment of panic she blurted out something she didn't come close to meaning.

"Mmmhmm." Booth made a decision as they walked into his house. He had home court advantage right now and determined to make the most of it. "So Bones, about what you said this morning…did you mean it? Was this our last case?" Brennan watched as Booth paced his way into the living room, hands on his hips. There was such concern in his warm brown eyes. Brennan spent the afternoon regretting her hasty words from the morning. _Why do I do that? Speak without always thinking first. Angela's warned me about doing that with him. _

_He's always so good to me and I made him worry for nothing._ Brennan felt terrible about her hastily spoken thoughts "I'm sorry Booth..." was all she could manage at that moment.

"So that's it then? You want to quit working with me. Exactly what do you think that will change? There will always be danger with the work Bones, it's part of the job. Yours and mine. I hadn't worked with a partner for a long time before you. And you sure as hell won't be safer working these cases with another agent. Unless you're planning on leaving the Jeffersonian or quitting work with the FBI you're stuck with me. Get used to it." Booth braced himself for the outburst he knew had to be coming. Certainly she didn't think he'd let her do this without a fight?

Booth was surprised to see tears forming in her blue eyes after his little speech. His stance softened a bit. _Maybe I was too hard on her_ he thought then thought better of it _Too bad. This is about more than just her._

"Booth…I meant that I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She managed a small smile "I was so confused by this whole mess…you know I can say things without thinking."

Booth felt as though all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He plopped himself down on the couch. He looked down at his hands then back to her. Then he started to get irritated. "Bones…I'm relieved you want to keep working together but…you can't say stuff like that! Yea I know you say things without thinking sometimes but not things like this!"

"I didn't realize you would feel so strongly about it. I figured you might actually be happy to get rid of me" She sat down beside him on the couch. The next she said so softly he almost didn't hear her "just like everyone else."

"Bones" Booth groaned. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and slid his arm around her shoulders. Booth understood her abandonment issues, really he did, but he was also frustrated. "When are you going to believe that I'm in this for the long haul."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth laughed. Same old Bones. "Just what I said before. You're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere. And I would appreciate it if you could put some effort into _believing_ me."

"I know. _Really_ I do…I guess…it's more me than you." Brennan wanted to explain to him. She'd clearly hurt him and caused unnecessary worry. "The thing with Bernie…I felt like I couldn't take care of myself…so I let you…I just…I needed to know I could still handle a situation on my own." Booth watched her struggle with the words, knowing how difficult an emotional explanation was for her. The anger and fear from earlier drained out of him. Booth pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Bones" he spoke the words into her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Really

**Disclaimer: Really? In every chapter? I do not own, people. **

Several minutes past while the partners sat on the couch. Eventually Brennan extricated herself. "I should get my bag. Can you give me a ride or should I call a cab?"

"Of course I'll take you home. You don't have to ask. I'm the one who wouldn't let you drive over here."

"I remember." Brennan had kept her small duffel bag packed in Booth's room. She smiled at him as she walked out of the bedroom "I'm sure you're relieved to have your bed all to yourself again."

Booth took the rare opportunity to have a little fun with his partner. "Oh I don't know…sharing with you wasn't so bad." Booth replied with his best charm smile. He watched as her head ducked immediately in an effort to hid the blush that bloomed in her cheeks. "Ahh...Bones…are actually _blushing?_" He ducked his head down, pretending to verify "You are!" He placed a finger against his lips in mock-thought "Kind of makes me think you _liked_ waking up with me."

"Huh?…Wha…I…uh…um…" Brennan at a loss for words? Booth couldn't quite believe his ears. Standing in front of him was the ever-composed Dr. Brennan without a coherent word to say.

He sauntered up to her, still smiling, and nudged her slender shoulder with his broad one "Speechless huh? You know, if you enjoyed it that much you're welcome to stay again tonight."

"I….oh….I should go." The last came out in a rush as she ran out the front door. Booth stood in his hallway laughing, waiting for her to remember she didn't have her car.

Barely a minute went by until Brennan stepped quietly back through his front door. "Are you driving me or not?" Brennan tried to sound angry. Booth started laughing harder. Brennan tried to stand firm fighting the urge to laugh herself. Soon enough she lost and burst out laughing.

Booth composed himself and picked his keys up off the table by the door. "Come on Bones. I'll take you home."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Brennan sighed when Booth insisted on walking her to her apartment. She stood with her hands on her hips as he did a quick inspection to be sure Davis had not left any surprises. "Satisfied yet?"

"Bones, that nut job knew where you lived and you haven't been here in almost 48 hours. I just wanted to be sure you'd be safe." Booth couldn't help but smile. She was back to fighting with him. Always a good sign.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. You're just back to being you."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "See you Monday Booth."

"Breakfast at the diner?"

"Yep."

"See you then." Booth poked his head before Brennan had a chance to close it "Don't forget to lock the deadbolt."

Brennan put her palm on his forehead and pushed him out the door. Knowing he was listening in the hallway she made sure to throw the deadbolt. Turning around with a sigh she surveyed her apartment. Nothing had changed yet it seemed empty, colder somehow. _You wanted to stay with Booth_. Where had that thought come from? She mentally chided herself for such a ridiculous fantasy. After unpacking the small suitcase Brennan decided a long hot bath was definitely in order. She started the water then returned to her bedroom to change out of her clothes. After lighting a few candles and turning on the stereo Brennan slipped into the warm bath. Sighing in contentment she rested her head against the back of the tub, allowing the warm water to ease some of the tension from her body. She tried going over the case in her mind, wanting to determine if she could have picked up on anything earlier. Maybe something that would have saved Angel but her brain would not cooperate. Whenever she closed her eyes the only thing replaying in her memory was the night with Booth. How supportive, caring and plain wonderful he had been. Really no different than at any other time since she'd known him. Booth had taught her so much about people. She may never have gotten her family back if not for him. He opened her eyes to a world outside of the lab, beyond skeletons and death. Seeing him or even thinking about him cause a peculiar feeling to spread through her chest. There were times when he was in danger or when she thought he was dead that his absence cause an actual, physical pain. She didn't have a name for it. _You love him._ Where had that thought come from? _I don't believe in love. That's only because you've never been in love before. _ _Have I lost my mind? I'm sitting in the bathtub arguing with my subconscious. _ _But maybe…I think I do. I think I love Booth._ Now what?

No one could accuse Dr. Temperance Brennan of being passive. Once she decided on a course of action, good luck to anyone in her way. That was why, hours after her bathroom epiphany, she knocked on Booth's front door.

Booth groaned. Maybe if he ignored the knocking at his front door whoever it was would simply go away. He rolled over in bed, pulling a pillow up over his head. The knocking grew more insistent. He threw off the covers and sprung up out of bed. Whoever was knocking on his door at 1 in the morning would just have to deal with him opening the door in boxers. He checked the peephole, surprised and worried to see Bones standing on the other side. Without another thought to his attire he swung open the door.

"Bones are you okay?" concern evident in his voice.

Brennan stared in stunned silence for several seconds before answering. _I knew he kept himself in good shape but wow…get a grip! _"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're knocking on my door at 1 in the morning?"

Brennan's face went blank. _Stupid, stupid you didn't bother to check the time!? _"I'm sorry…I didn't think. I'll talk to you later Booth." Brennan turned to go but Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He shut the door behind her.

"Bones it's okay you startled me is all." Booth wiped a hand down his face, coming more awake. "Go ahead into the living room. I'm going to grab a t-shirt." Booth was slipping a t-shirt over his head as he walked towards the living room "What's up Bones?"

"I needed to talk to you about something. It couldn't wait until Monday."

Her obvious nervousness started to worry him. "Did something happen after I left?"

_Oh what a question!_ She thought to herself. "Not exactly. I was taking a bath…" she began.

Booth had a difficult time concentrating on the words coming out of her mouth. He couldn't quite move past the "taking a bath" and images of Bones, naked, in a bathtub were not what he needed right now. Suddenly something she said brought him crashing back to reality. The words were so softly spoken he wasn't sure he heard correctly. "I'm sorry Bones. Could you say that again?"

"I…uh…I said that…I may… that is I think…I think I love you." There. She'd said it. For the first time since she started speaking she managed to look at Booth. Even being a novice at reading people it was clear she had shocked him. "How do you feel?"

"You don't believe in love." _Idiot! That's all you can think of to say? Tell her you love her too! Before she freaks and runs out the door._

"Yea, well the thing is…I was…I may have…"

"You were wrong?"

"I may have jumped to a conclusion." Booth grinned. That was as close to an admission of being wrong he would get out of Bones.

"You mean do I think I love you?" Brennan nodded. Booth stood, trying to appear thoughtful of the question. She was sitting on the arm of his sofa and at this moment Booth wished he weren't standing. It had turned in to quite the shocking night. "Then I would have to say no, I don't _think_ so." Very quickly she stood and started to move away from him. Booth was much faster and pinned her back to her seat. "I _know_. Absolutely. I love you." He pulled her tight against him and kissed her.

Too breathless to continue Booth pulled back "Do you still _think_ you love me?"

Brennan bit down on her lower lip to keep from smiling "It's a hypothesis I've been working on. I'm certain that a physical demonstration would solidify my findings."

Booth laughed as he allowed her to lead him towards his own room. At the doorway he stopped her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her again before saying "As long as we understand each other. This is not about biological urges or a release of dopamine. Right?" His manner was playful but Brennan understood the seriousness underneath.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him "Absolutely."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine. So sad.**

The sound of an alarm clock beeping interrupted the lovely dream Brennan was having. Then the noise stopped. The warm cocoon she wrapped around her slipped away, causing her to groan in protest. Only half-awake she rolled over to see Booth walking into the bathroom. Then she heard water from the shower running. Rolling over in Booth's king size bed she managed to locate the alarm clock. 6:30m. Brennan pulled the sheet back up over her head. _Even I don't get up this early on Saturday._ The space Booth recently occupied was still warm and she scooted into it. She wasn't exactly sure what should happen next but she did know she couldn't just slip out of the house. Several minutes later the shower stopped and then after a few more Booth came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn't help but admire the view.

Booth noticed Brennan had woken up and sat down beside her on the bed. "Good Morning" he said with a smile.

"Hmph" Brennan responded grumpily. "You know Booth, even _I_ don't usually get up this early on a Saturday."

"I would have liked very much to stay in here with you all day" his smile grew "but Rebecca is dropping Parker off at 7:30 so she and Bret can head off for their trip."

"What time is it now?" Booth wondered at the concern in Brennan's voice.

"Quarter til 7."

"Booth! I need to get going before Parker gets here."

What's wrong? Parker knows you. It's not like I have some stranger here."

"Booth we just started…this. How many different men has Rebecca brought into his life? I don't want Parker to be confused. It's too soon."

While Booth didn't appreciate the comparison to Rebecca's romantic exploits, he did agree she had a point. Parker knew Bones but it was too soon to introduce him to the change in their relationship. "Sorry Bones. I guess I got caught up in everything." He apologized sincerely and somewhat sheepishly. "I hate that you feel like you have to run off."

She stopped in the middle of gathering her clothes to look at him. "This isn't about us, it's about Parker. I think we should wait until we know if this will work before telling him." Brennan sat down next to Booth on the bed.

"I know it will work. But you are right that we should wait to tell Parker." Booth took hold of Brennan's hand "How about this. I promised Parker that I would take him for breakfast at the diner after Rebecca dropped him off. How would you like to meet us there? I know he'd love it."

"That sounds reasonable." Brennan agreed. "But then I'll go back home. I don't want to intrude on your time with Parker."

Her concern over the time he spent with his son warmed his heart. Booth knew Parker would enjoy Bones spending the day with them but they had only admitted their feelings last night. Knowing what an enormous step that was he didn't want to push by adding a "family day" to the mix.

"I should have enough time to grab a shower and change before meeting you and Parker at 8." Brennan said after checking the time once more before leaving.

"You could have shared mine." Booth told her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"And we'd still be in there." Brennan shot back. Booth couldn't argue with that so instead he kissed her quickly and unlocked the door.

"See you at the diner."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Never will.**

Brennan walked through the front door of the diner at 8 exactly. Not surprising Booth and Parker were sitting at what he called "their" table. The moniker made little sense to Brennan. Neither one of them had any claim of actual ownership to the table or the business itself. Brennan shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts. For reasons she could not explain meeting Parker and Booth for breakfast caused her to be nervous. _It's not as if you've never been around Parker before. He's a pretty good kid. So cute…he has his daddy's smile._ She made her way over to the table and took a seat across from Booth.

"Hi Bones!!" Parker greeted her with tremendous enthusiasm "Daddy said you was gonna have pancakes with us."

"That's right bud" Booth replied, smiling at his partner.

The trio enjoyed breakfast, Booth and Brennan both listening to Parker chatter on the way only a six-year old can. Brennan learned about his school, "Fuzzy" his class' hamster and various other concerns vital to a first grader. Brennan even found herself laughing at the jokes Parker told. She hadn't imagined spending time with such a small human could be enjoyable.

"Hey Parker, didn't you have something you wanted to ask Bones?" Booth turned to his son, gently nudging his shoulder.

"Yea" Parker mumbled. He seemed to have suddenly become quite shy. "We've been learning 'bout skeltons in school. Yes'rday Ms. Morgan give us a project. Ev'rybody has to make a part of a skelton. Then we bring our piece to class Thursday to make a whole person. I told daddy that I'm s'pposed to ask for help. So I askeded him an' he said to ask Bones."

Brennan was surprised at the project. "Isn't that a rather advanced task for such a young group of children?"

Booth answered "I looked over the requirements. Ms. Morgan doesn't expect much more than paper mache'. Nothing too specific but I figured Parker would be better off asking the expert than me. Besides, the school is having an open house Thursday night. That kind of class display would make her look good."

She was oddly touched by the request. "What part of the body did you get Parker?"

Parker held up his hand and wiggled his fingers at her. Brennan misinterpreted his answer and waved back to the little boy with a smile. Booth's laughter confused her.

"What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing Bones." Booth composed himself "Parker was telling you he's supposed to make a hand."

After glaring at Booth Brennan looked back over to Parker and smiled. "I would be honored to help."

By Wednesday Booth began to regret encouraging Parker to ask Bones for help. His intention was to offer Bones an opportunity to bond with Parker. The school project had seemed the perfect opportunity. Rebecca had been only too happy to allow Booth the extra time with Parker. She didn't relish the thought of helping him create a skeletal hand, especially since Dr. Brennan had offered.

Parker was excited about the project and it was right up Bones' alley. After working together for more than three years he should have known…he _really _should have known Bones couldn't keep it simple. Booth had suggested they use paper mache or cardboard, something simple as stated in the outline Ms. Morgan sent home. Bones had scoffed at both. "It would be impossible for either of those to create a realistic replication. As such the process would lack true educational value." Which was why Booth entered the Jeffersonian at 7pm Wednesday evening. Booth had picked up Parker from school that day and dropped him off so that he could finish the hand with Bones and "Dr. Bugs" (a.k.a. Hodgins). Booth wondered around the lab until he found the Hodgins and Brennan. Parker spotted him about the same time.

"Daddy! Daddy wait until you see what we made!" Parker was jumping up and down. Booth groaned. Hodgins and Bones had him in a lab coat that dragged the floor, along with gloves and hat contraption that included a plastic face guard.

"Bones" Booth said in dismay "You've turned my son into a Squint!"

Hodgins laughed while Brennan simply rolled her eyes. Parker stopped jumping long enough to ask what a "Squint" was.

"Never mind bud" Booth said. "How about you show me what you made." Parker grabbed Booth's hand and lead him over to where the creation lay. Booth let out a low whistle. It was definitely impressive but…"Uh Bones, you know the kids are actually supposed to _contribute_ to this." Looking over the hand they made he didn't see how a 6 year old could possibly have worked on it.

"I read over the teacher's outline quite carefully" Brennan explained "and I can assure you that Parker's participation falls well within the guidelines."

"If you say so Bones. I suppose I should be grateful you aren't sending him back to school with an _actual_ hand."

Brennan gave Booth a confused look "I couldn't possibly do that. It's against policy to remove any part of an exhibit. There's also the fact that I would never allow remains to be compromised in such a manner."

Booth shook his head "It was a joke Bones."

"If you're worried I can take you through the process, even show you what Parker did himself." Hodgins offered.

"That's really not necessary but thanks Hodgins. So buddy, what can you tell me about your hand?" Booth listened patiently as Parker went over what Brennan had taught him about hand bones. He was actually impressed with how well she had explained it all to a child. "Why can't you ever explain things to me like that Bones?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you give me all these big technical descriptions instead of simplifying it like you did for Parker."

"So what you're saying is you want me to talk to you like you're a 6 year old?"

Booth glared at Hodgins who had a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. "Never mind Bones."

"Daddy" Parker pulled on his coat sleeve for his attention. "Dr. Bugs said he can't come to my school tomorrow but Bones said she would."

"Really?" Booth said looking back to Brennan "That's very nice of her." Booth smiled.

"We're done here so I'm off. Angela is waiting for me at home." Hodgins pulled his gloves off with a snap and headed out.

"I'm meeting Rebecca at the diner so she can pick Parker up. Would you care to join us Bones?" Now that the lab was empty he didn't have to worry about the heat in his gaze.

"Sure." She smiled back. Brennan couldn't believe the last few days. They'd only been together romantically for a few days but it felt like so much longer. The only logical explanation was that this had been the natural physical progression to their previous closeness. Earlier in the day she found herself wondering what had taken them so long to admit their feelings and act.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: So not mine

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

Brennan sat next to Booth at the diner with Parker across from his dad. Booth had his arm around the back of Brennan's chair and under the table her hand was on his knee.

They had finished dinner and Booth sat with coffee and apple pie, waiting on Rebecca to arrive.

Rebecca walked in a few minutes later. She greeted Booth and Brennan, gathering Parker's backpack and jacket. They were headed out the door when Parker turned back "You won't ferget 'bout tomorrow will you Bones?"

"I'll be there Parker. Promise." Brennan smiled as she waved goodbye to Booth's little boy.

Once Rebecca and Parker were safely out the door Booth leaned over to whisper in Brennan's ear "Alone at last…"

Brennan flushed as his warm breath on her ear sent a warm shiver all through her. "Mmmm…except we're still sitting in the diner." Booth pulled back with a disgruntled groan. He had agreed with her request to keep the developments in their relationship quiet for as long as possible. For the most part he really did agree with her reasons, for one they worked together and another was that _everyone_ all ready watched their interactions so closely. The part of him that wanted to shout from the rooftops and shoot any other man caught looking at her…well that part wasn't so thrilled. "I have to say I'm relieved that project is finished. Seems like any evening we've had free you've spent on Parker's homework."

"I'm free tonight." Her eyes were pure seduction. "I also told Cam I'm taking a long weekend."

"That sounds intriguing." Booth smiled "Can you do that though on such short notice."

Brennan scoffed "Please. I have more vacation and sick time accumulated than you can even imagine. So what do you say? You could call in sick Friday and we could spend a long weekend. Just the two of us."

Booth gave her a wicked look "Well, I'd have to call and cancel my date for Friday night…but I might be persuaded."

Brennan narrowed her eyes. She knew he was only teasing but still…the thought he might have found someone else before she'd determined her feelings was disconcerting at best. "You know I can be very persuasive." Brennan grabbed his wild tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart Booth had to loosen his tie again to catch his breath. She'd pulled it tight, probably as pay back for the date comment. He grinned "I'm convinced."

"Good" She added. "Why don't we get out of here. We could get a head start to the weekend."

"Your place or mine?"

"I'm closer."

"Yours then. Definitely yours."

Thursday

Brennan sat in her office trying hard NOT to think about Booth or the previous night. They had agreed no one needed to know about the developments between them. Nothing needed to change at work. She just needed to get her imagination under control. Maybe writing a new love scene for her book would help redirect her energies. At least until tonight.

"You look happy." Angela accused from the doorway. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Good morning to you too Ange." Brennan said. Angela had this talent for knowing when two people slept together almost before they did. Plus Angela was her best friend. _Be very careful_.

"Something's different this morning. I can't quite put my finger on it but you look content."

"Hodgins and I helped Parker finish his project last night. I promised him I'd go to his open house tonight to see the whole skeleton."

"Yea because little kids and school open house's are _so_ your thing." Angela wasn't buying it. "Spill. Who is he? You got some last night didn't you!"

"What? Ange!"

"Please. I always know. So, who is he? Anyone I know?"

"Ange! You know I do have some normal human desires. I don't know why you make such a big deal out it when I act on them."

Angela eyed her friend carefully. The blush staining her friend's cheeks clearly stated she was hiding something. "Hey, as long as you're careful about getting it from someone I'm happy for you. Unless it's Booth. Then I fully expect to hear _all_ details."

"Booth and I are partners Ange." Brennan concentrated fully on her computer screen "I do not understand this obsession you have about the two of us getting together. I really need to get back to work now."

"Yea. Okay." Angela sent her friend another curious look as she left the office. A small thought dug itself into Angela's mind and refused to let go. She would need to see Booth to know for sure but she had the strangest suspicion those two had finally gotten their acts together.

Meanwhile

Booth pulled up outside Parker's school. He had realized this morning that Parker left the package containing the fake hand in the SUV last night, which would also explain the four messages Rebecca had left for him. Arriving at Bones' last night he had turned his phone off. He'd either dropped Parker off or picked him up from school plenty of times but rarely did he have cause to go inside. Booth had actually never met his son's teacher Ms. Morgan. Tonight would be the first open house Booth had a chance to attend. Bodies had an annoying habit of turning up at night. Taking a deep breath he got out of the truck and headed into the school. The previous year Booth had been to the school several times. Always with the same result. He would be waylaid by a half-dozen or so single mom's and teachers. Oh they all had their reasons. They wanted to ask about Parker, a "play date" , or if he would join the PTO. A couple of them were frightening in their obviousness. Booth walked calmly towards the doors of the school. Parker's box in one hand and the other hand holding his FBI badge. The front doors were armed with metal detectors and Booth wanted to be prepared. The first time he had come to the school without knowing about the metal detectors had been disastrous. The instant he passed through the alarms went off. Not realizing he had set them off Booth immediately pulled his weapon and went into agent-mode. A security guard had come running out of the office and unfortunately the first thing Booth saw was his gun. He had shouted his FBI status to the man and the poor guard fainted.

This time the principal saw Booth walking towards the school and met him at the door. The older man used his pass key to shut the alarms off long enough for Booth to enter. "Good morning Mr. Booth. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Parker left his homework in my car last night." Booth explained.

"Certainly. Do you know where Ms. Morgan's classroom is located?"

"Actually no. Could you point me in that direction?"

Booth found the room with no trouble. Booth knocked on the door then stepped back to wait for the teacher. The woman who walked out was much younger than Booth expected. Also much more attractive. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a long braid and her brown eyes lit with interest upon finding a very attractive man outside.

"May I help you?" She actually simpered.

"Yes. Are you Ms. Morgan?" The woman smiled even wider at Booth in answer. "Good. Parker left his part of your class project in my car last night. I came to drop it off."

"_You're _Parker's father?" she seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh. I had just assumed the gentleman usually accompanying Rebecca was Parker's father."

"No. Bret is Rebecca's boyfriend. _I_ am Parker's dad."

"So the two of you aren't together?" The woman was making Booth very uncomfortable.

"That would be correct. Listen, can I bring this in to Parker? I really need to get to work."

"Certainly. Please come in." Ms. Morgan opened the door and followed Booth into the classroom. "Parker, you're dad has something for you."

"Daddy!" Parker exclaimed "Do you have my hand?"

"Sure do bud" Booth smiled and tousled his son's hair. "Here you go."

"Can you stay at school?"

"Sorry but I have to get to work." Booth squatted down so he was eye to eye with Parker "Gotta go catch some bad guys but I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay" Parker ran back to his desk, eager to show his classmates the hand he'd made.

"So, you're a police officer?" Ms. Morgan asked.

"Actually I'm FBI."

"My, that is impressive." Ms. Morgan cooed.

"Yea, thanks. I really need to be going. Thanks for letting me deliver his homework."

"It was my pleasure I assure you. You did say you'd be here tonight for the Open House?"

"Umm…yea. I'll be here."

"I look forward to seeing you again _Agent_ Booth."

Booth offered the cloying woman a tight smile then made a fast exit. He stopped by the principal's office on the way out so he could leave without incident. Slipping behind the wheel of his SUV he wondered how well tonight could go. Bones didn't want anyone to know about "them." He could only hope Parker's teacher wouldn't be so obvious in front of Bones. The last thing Booth wanted to do at his first open house was have to arrest anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I did not own Bones

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I did not own Bones.**

The day passed quietly. Booth spent most of it catching up on paperwork and a few file updates. At 4:30 he checked his watch. He was due to meet Bones at the diner at 5 then head over to the school for the open house at 6. He raised his head at the knock on his door.

"Rebecca?" Then Booth noticed she had Parker with her. "Is everything okay?"

"No Seeley, it isn't" Rebecca did not sound happy. Booth's worry increased when he saw how sad Parker looked.

"What happened?"

"You're going to have to set Ms. Morgan straight on a few things tonight. She doesn't think Parker had any part in making that hand. She's convinced you bought it for him at some Halloween store. Oh! Plus she says that some of the construction is inaccurate."

"What?" Booth wasn't completely surprised the teacher doubted Parker's level of involvement but as far as accuracy…now that was just insulting. "What did Ms. Morgan say Parker?"

After sniffing a few times Parker spoke "Ms. Morgan said you bought it and that the bones is wrong."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said your friend works at the Jeffer-sonan and she and Dr. Bugs helped me but that I did too help. But she said I wasn't tellin' her the truth."

"Rebecca, I don't know…"

Rebecca held up her hand to stop him "Seeley, I have no doubt there is nothing wrong with that hand. Parker told me all about how much work he did and how Dr. Brennan and that other guy – he called him Dr. Bugs – helped. I wanted to let you know before hand what happened at school. I'm counting on you to set this straight. Ms. Morgan is giving Parker an incomplete on the project until this is sorted out."

Booth nodded "I'll take care of it. Bones promised Parker she'd come tonight to check out the combined work." Booth turned to Parker "Don't worry. Daddy will take care of this okay Parker?"

"Good. We'll see you later Seeley." Rebecca took Parker's hand and they headed out.

Booth leaned back in his desk chair and wiped a hand down his face. He contemplated pickup the phone to fill Bones in right away but paused with the receiver in his hand. _If I call now she'll go straight to the school without me. I could tell her at the diner…but that would cause a big scene. I'll wait until we get to the school. She'll be able to compartmentalize and stay calm. I hope._

Booth pulled into a parking space at the school and shut off the engine. He placed a hand on Brennan's arm to halt her before she could open the door. "Bones, Rebecca came to see me just before I left to meet you."

"Is there a problem? Rebecca doesn't want me here does she?" Brennan lowered her eyes. She should have expected there would be a problem.

"No Bones, nothing like that. It's Parker's teacher." He swallowed hard. "The teacher doesn't believe Parker did any of the work himself. She called Rebecca and accused me of buying the damn thing at a store."

"Well don't worry…"

"There's more Bones." He averted his gaze as he told her the rest "Ms Morgan also claims that there are…inaccuracies in the bones."

Booth's gaze shot up. He had expected outrage, any number of reactions but this. Bones was laughing. He'd just told her some elementary school teacher was questioning _her_ work and she laughed.

"That's absurd Booth." Brennan said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes "Now really, what did the woman say?"

"Rebecca didn't give me the details." Booth watched his partner's reaction carefully "She only told me that Ms. Morgan claimed there were inconsistencies." Booth gave her a weak smile.

"You aren't joking." Brennan went from laughing to frighteningly calm within seconds. Then he saw anger spark to life in her blue eyes. "Who does this woman think she is? Did Parker explain to her that the hand was made at the Jeffersonian Institute? Does this woman know who I am?"

"Okay Bones, calm down."

"Do NOT tell me to calm down. I will not calm down. Who does this woman think she is?"

"You said that already." The glare he got for that comment almost made him regret the words. "And yes, he tried to explain but she either wouldn't listen or did not believe him."

"Why wouldn't his teacher believe him? Parker's your son he wouldn't lie about this." Brennan practically flew out of the SUV the turned back to Booth expectantly. "Aren't you coming? You need to introduce me to this so-called teacher."

Booth jumped out of his side of the SUV and jogged after her. "Bones I really think you..." Booth didn't get to finish his sentence as the two walked through the front doors and alarms went off. Booth stopped immediately, rolling his head back and sighing in frustration. Brennan had no choice but to stop as well. It wasn't as if she actually knew where to go.

"Why are there alarms going off?"

"It's me. I meant to leave my gun in the car but we got into this whole hand thing and I forgot." Booth looked around expectantly for a security guard or the principal. Other parents and teachers started coming out of classrooms to find the cause of the commotion. Soon enough Booth noticed the principal walking down the hallway towards them.

Booth raised his hand in an apologetic greeting, waiting until the man reached him to speak "I know, I know and I apologize Mr. Williams. I had every intention of leaving my weapon in my vehicle but I, uh, guess I got distracted." Booth had motioned to Brennan as the source of his distraction.

Mr. Williams smiled knowingly when he responded "I understand Agent Booth. If you'll excuse me I'll just reset the alarm" once he completed his task he returned to where Booth and Brennan stood. "Ms. Morgan tells me there might be a problem with your son's…" Mr. Williams didn't finish his sentence as the identity of the woman standing next to Booth finally clicked. He knew the lovely woman seemed familiar somehow but it took a moment to place her "Wait. You're Dr. Brennan, the author right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I am" Brennan replied a bit shortly.

"I cannot tell you what an honor it is to meet you Dr. Brennan. I love your books." The man barely waited for either Booth or Brennan to acknowledge him before continuing "May I ask to what do we owe the honor of your presence tonight?"

"Booth is my partner and with Parker's assignment regarding bone structure…" Brennan wasn't able to finish the sentence before the man interrupted.

"That would make you THE Agent Booth Dr. Brennan dedicated her book to?" Mr. Williams eyes grew wider and wider with each discovery. "Well I'll be."

Brennan shot Booth a look he knew meant her patience was about to run out. "If you don't mind Mr. Williams, Parker and his mother are waiting for us."

"Please allow me to escort you." Mr. Williams continued to babble on as they walked. Every so often Bones would nod or comment to something but she focused on what she would say to Ms. Morgan.

They arrived at the classroom and Booth pulled Brennan aside briefly "Bones, why don't you let me go in and see if I can get Ms. Morgan to come out here and talk to you?" He knew she was about to say no so he continued "I don't want there to be any scenes that might cause trouble for Parker okay?" Booth sighed with relief when she agreed "I'll be back in a minute."

Brennan glared at Booth's back when she realized he had left her alone in the hallway with Principal Williams. And he wouldn't stop talking. As she continued to wait Mr. Williams called over a handful of other teachers to introduce them to the famous author and scientist. None of this served to improve her disposition towards the unsuspecting Ms. Morgan.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do not own, not mine, nope, nada

Disclaimer: Do not own, not mine, nope, nada.

Booth spotted Rebecca, Bret and Parker right away and walked over to them "Is Ms. Morgan around?"

"She's got one of the single dad's cornered over there." Rebecca looked around "I thought Dr. Brennan was coming?"

"Yea daddy." Parker looked up at his father "Bones _promised _she'd come."

"Bones is waiting in the hall." Booth felt the need to explain further when Rebecca sent him a confused look "Trust me Rebecca, it's better if I can get Ms. Morgan to talk to Bones privately. I'd prefer if this can go down without embarrassing Parker's teacher."

"Good luck."

Booth made his way over to where Ms. Morgan stood speaking to another father. "Excuse me, Ms Morgan I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private."

"Agent Booth! Of course. I would love to have a word with you in private. And please, call me Sara." Ms. Morgan, or Sara rather, ran her eyes up and down Booth like he was a dessert she was waiting to devour. Booth cleared his throat uncomfortably. He'd never cared for women who were too obvious or came on too strong, unless they were forensic anthropologists with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"It's about Parker's contribution to the class project. I have my partner here with me and Bones is actually the one who helped him. I'm sure…"

"Oh really Agent Booth, there's no need to go into that distasteful matter tonight. Why don't you let me show you some of Parker's artwork?" The woman latched onto Booth's arm and dragged him over to the wall where class art was displayed. Booth made several unsuccessful attempts to disentangle himself from Sara.

"Ms Morgan, I think we could sort out this misunderstanding if you could just come out into the hall and talk to Bones." Booth tried once again remove the woman hanging on his arm.

"Agent Booth really, despite whatever this crackpot Bones person you keep talking about may have said, the hand that Parker brought to school was obviously purchased at a store. There is no way it was made in some wanna-be home lab. Aside from that there are several pieces that are, well, wrong. Trust me, I have a master's degree in education. I know these things."

"Clearly, you do not." Booth hung his head and groaned. He knew that tone in Bones' voice. They were in for it now.

"Excuse me? And just who are you to contradict _me_?" Ms. Morgan took an instant dislike to the attractive woman standing beside the incredibly handsome agent.

"Ms. Morgan this is…" Booth began but Brennan cut him off.

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself." She turned to the teacher. "I'm Booth's partner." She sent Booth a sly look. Brennan wanted to determine how far the teacher would go before stating her credentials.

"You're the one Parker called 'bones?'" Ms. Morgan laughed. "I must say I pictured a white haired old man with glasses. Or at the very least an old maid."

Booth felt Brennan stiffen beside him. He didn't want the exchange to go on too long but interrupting might be hazardous to his health.

Brennan looked past the teacher to where the class' completed skeleton was displayed. "That is the completed skeleton."

"Yes. I still don't see why this is any of your business."

Brennan walked over to the set of re-created bones and gave it a quick once-over. "The instructions you sent home were very specific. You wanted to compile a full skeleton. Why is there a face on the skull?"

The question annoyed Ms. Morgan "I realize the subject might be uncomfortable to some. I thought adding a face would be less traumatic for the students." The woman seemed very pleased with herself.

"That makes no sense. If you end goal is to educate your class on the human skeletal system then adding a face does nothing but distort your goal. But that is irrelevant. Booth mentioned Wednesday Parker's teacher might question his level of involvement. This morning I asked security to burn a copy of the tape from the lab showing Parker, Hodgins and myself creating the hand. I have the copy here. I also took the liberty of photocopying the instructions you sent home. You will be able to see how Parker's participation was well within the conditions you laid out." Brennan pulled a folder from her bag along with a case containing the DVD and handed them to the teacher.

"Really? What did you do? Set-up a home video camera in your basement?" Ms. Morgan laughed at her own joke. She stopped, however, at the look of steely cold look she was receiving from this other woman. Ms. Morgan shifted nervously. "That still won't change the fact that it's _wrong_."

"Show me where _you _think this error is located."

"Fine." Ms Morgan sauntered up to the display. A small crowd had grown around the debate. Abruptly Ms. Morgan turned on her heel to face Brennan "Do you have an actual name? Since you're interfering so much with my class I think I have a right to know who you are."

Brennan gave the woman a tight smile. "Certainly. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian Institution. The place you referred to as a 'wanna be' lab."

"Well that explains why you wouldn't want to be out-smarted by a elementary school teacher." Ms. Morgan gave Brennan a false smile. Then turned back to the skeleton.

Booth had moved through the crowd so that he stood directly behind Bones. He'd have an easier time restraining her from that position. He really hoped it didn't come to that.

"First of all, there's no wrist." Ms. Morgan began. She stopped abruptly when she noticed Dr. Brennan's amused expression. "I'm glad you find this so amusing Dr. Brennan."

"You have demonstrated that your knowledge of the human skeletal system is limited at best. Parker's assignment was to create a hand. If you had any understanding of the material you would know that the wrist is a separate set of bones. It's a fairly common misconception but as an educational figure attempting this project you really should have known better. Do you need me to correct any other faulty assumptions?"

Ms. Morgan's mouth moved but no sound came out. The woman's face was turning red, though whether embarrassment or anger no one could tell. Then her expression changed "Here! The metacarpal bone is wrong."

Brennan looked to where the woman was pointing and shook her head. Pointing to the same location Brennan corrected her again "_This _ Ms. Morgan is a phalange. The metacarpal bone is here."

Ms. Morgan looked around to the crowd that had double in size. "I…ah…I…"

"You need to apologize to Parker. You should have all the facts in front of you before jumping to conclusions." Brennan turned to Booth "You and Rebecca should consider private alternatives for Parker's education. At the very least you should have him placed in another class. This woman is a horrible teacher."

Brennan started to walk away from the suddenly mute woman when she turned back. "One other thing" Brennan reached behind and grabbed onto Booth's hand. She brought his arm around her waist and continued "You need to stop hitting on Agent Booth. He's no longer available." Booth had to use his free hand to physically wipe the smile off his face.

Booth and Brennan made their way to the back of the crowd where Rebecca and Parker were waiting.

"Wow Dr. Brennan." Rebecca said "That was really something."

"Rebecca I'm sorry about this whole scene." Booth tried to apologize but Rebecca stopped him.

"Seeley it's fine. She's constantly hitting on Bret. To tell the truth I can't stand the woman and it's great someone could finally stick it to her." Rebecca couldn't help but smile.

"Bones?" Parker tugged on Brennan's sleeve "Does this mean I'm not in trouble no more?"

"Yes Parker, you are no longer in trouble."

"Listen buddy I think Bones has caused enough trouble of her own so we're going to take off okay?"

"Okay. Mommy can we go now too?"

"Sure."

The group was walking out of the classroom when they were met once again by Principal Williams. "Dr. Brennan! I heard there was a commotion in here. Is anything wrong?"

"Yes, Mr. Williams. This Ms. Morgan of yours is a terrible teacher. You really should think about firing her."

Brennan left a gaping principal behind her as the left the building.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Soooo do not own

**Disclaimer: Soooo do not own.**

Brennan waited in the SUV as Booth finished his conversation with Rebecca. They were working on visitation during a business trip Rebecca needed to take. A few minutes later Booth climbed in behind the wheel and looked over to the woman who was his partner and love. He gave her one of his best smiles "Bones you were pretty terrific in there."

"That woman should not be responsible for the education of children." Brennan looked at him in that matter-of-fact way she had. Booth chuckled at her comment. Then the expression in her eyes changed. "You do remember I'm taking a long weekend right? And you're going to be 'sick' tomorrow? I thought it would raise fewer suspicions that way."

"Hmmm" Booth pretended to ponder the question "I have a vague memory of you mentioning a day off but it's so out of character I wasn't sure if I should believe you."

"Believe this" Brennan used his tie to pull him towards her for a kiss. "My fridge is stocked and I have a stack of take-out menus all of whom deliver. I can't think of a single reason we would have to leave my apartment." Brennan nudged his nose with hers before once again pressing her lips to his.

"Your place huh? What about mine?" Booth grinned.

"We've spent the last two nights at your place. My apartment is lonely."

Booth laughed at the very un-Brennanness of her apartment being lonely. "I wouldn't want that. Your place it is." Booth winked at her as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

The drive to Brennan's apartment felt like an eternity. Most likely due to the fact that Brennan adjusted in her seat so that her arm could stretch to Booth. She massaged the back of his head and neck with her hand, occasionally moving down to toy with his ear. Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat for the countless time, sorely tempted to turn on the lights and sirens. He managed to control the impulse and eventually they arrived at Brennan's apartment building. Booth checked his watch, certain the trip had taken an hour when in fact it was just over 20 minutes.

Now that Booth didn't have to worry about driving he could indulge in a bit of payback. In the elevator he slid his arm around her waist, squeezing her hip lightly as he pulled her closer. Then he lightly ran his fingers up and down her spine. He gave her a self-satisfied smirk when he felt her shiver in response.

Brennan unlocked the door of her apartment and Booth followed her in. He leaned back against the door so she would have to move closer to lock it. When he leaned in to kiss her she stepped back, giving him a playful yet still sultry smile. She started skipping backwards towards her bedroom, dropping articles of clothing on the way. Booth's smile grew wider as he pushed away from the door and started to follow her. _It's a good thing I have a strong heart and stay in shape_. _She'd kill me otherwise._ Booth thought to himself.

Brennan was strangely disappointed when Sunday rolled around. Normally she hated to be away from the lab for like this but now…well thoughts of what kept her from the lab made her smile. She smiled to think of bickering over what food to order. Of how with one kiss he could diffuse any annoyance she felt. Just this morning they had bickered over who should get the shower first until Booth reminded her it was always better to share. And while she knew it was a scientific impossibility, she still found herself wondering how it was none of her furniture had caught fire this weekend.

Brennan stood in front of her fridge pulling out leftover Thai containers wearing her bathrobe with her hair still wet from their shower when there was a knock at her door.

Without thinking or checking the peephole she opened the door to find Angela standing on the other side.

"Sweetie!" Angela stormed past Brennan obviously upset "I have been calling you for almost three days! Where's your phone?!"

"I…uh…turned it off." Brennan glanced towards the bedroom nervously. Hopefully Booth had heard Angela come in and would stay hidden.

Angela watched her friend with a knowing eye. "Oh. I get it. You've been _entertaining_. I wish you would have said something. I wouldn't have barged over here. But really, you never turn your phone off." Angela's smile widened. "He must really be something. Is he still here? Can I meet him?"

Angela's flurry of questions had a dizzying effect on Brennan. "Ange, it's nothing. I just wanted to get some writing done without being interrupted."

Angela held up her hands in surrender "Okay, okay. I can take a hint." She gave Brennan a quick hug and whispered "You can fill me in on Monday." before turning to leave. Angela had her hand on the doorknob when it happened.

"Hey Bones have you seen my…Angela." Booth walked out into the living room from the bedroom with still only a towel around his waist. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Angela at the door.

Angela's hand froze on the doorknob. She turned around slowly, her eyes the size of saucers. "Booth? Oh. My. God. SWEEEETIEEEEEE!!" Angela's shriek pierced the silence that had been deafening the room. "Oh this is fantastic! I'm so happy for you both! So, um, yea I'm just going to be going." She pointed to Brennan "You. Me. Monday. Details." Brennan followed her to the door. Angela stepped out of the door then turned to Brennan and silently mouthed the word "Wow." Brennan closed the door and locked it behind her friend.

"Bones I'm sorry. I know we agreed to keep this quiet. I honestly didn't realize anyone was here. Do you think she'll say anything?"

"Booth. It's Angela. Of course she will." Brennan thought about the impending announcement for a moment. This had been without question the best weekend of her life. She had been in relationships before but this was different. With Booth she felt…whole. Like there had been a piece of her heart missing she hadn't known about.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Booth's heart stopped as he waited for her to answer. He had a very real fear that the incident with Angela would cause her to re-consider. Now that he knew how life could be with her, there was no way he could survive without her. There was no going back.

"I am." She shook her head in awe and smiled "I really am."


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Still do not own Bones

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Bones.**

Epilogue

Monday morning Brennan stood in her kitchen making coffee while Booth finished dressing for work. Watching the coffee brew she laughed to herself, remembering the outrageous socks Booth had pulled out of his bag.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked, emerging from the bedroom he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I was thinking about your socks." Brennan replied leaning back against him.

"Making fun of my socks again, huh?" Booth retorted.

"Not at all. I find your ever-growing collection of socks intriguing." Brennan laid her head back against Booth's shoulder. He took advantage of the angle and kissed her.

After a moment he pulled back with a sigh "Bones I need to talk to you about something."

"You sound serious."

"Yea, Well I have a meeting with Cullen today. It's just to update him on a couple of cases pending trial." He took a breath "I really need to inform him about the…developments between us." Booth rushed on before she could interject "It's just if Cullen hears it from me first then there's a better chance he won't split us up. I mean after all, technically you work for the Jeffersonian and I work for the FBI. Basically it will be better in the long run if Cullen doesn't find out through the grapevine."

"Grapevine?" Confusion laced Brennan's voice.

"Gossip, Bones. It means gossip."

"Ok."

"Really?" Booth was clearly surprised. He'd expected an argument.

"Yes. But I don't see how Cullen knowing one way or another will affect our partnership."

"I told you Bones, there's a chance he could assign the position to another agent."

"He won't." Brennan pulled out of his embrace to pour two cups of coffee.

"You don't know that for sure." Booth said, accepting a cup of coffee while simultaneously reaching for the sugar bowl.

"Yes, I do." Brennan replied then took a sip of her coffee.

"So what, you're psychic now?"

"You remember when you were suspended for shooting the clown and I worked the alligator case with Sully?"

Booth scowled "Don't remind me."

Brennan smiled at how the mere mention of her ex-boyfriend's name irritated Booth. "We solved the case and working with…_him_ was okay but it wasn't the same. As soon as I said the alligator would have to be shipped back to the lab, he took off. It wasn't like us, it didn't feel right. Working that case felt like it did back before we started working together."

"You mean when you sent agents running for their lives after a few days?" The comment earned Booth a punch in the arm.

"As I was saying," Brennan continued "I went to Cullen and informed him that I would not work any additional cases until you were back. I made certain he understood that if I couldn't continue working with you then the FBI could find themselves another forensic anthropologist."

Booth turned around, his expression stunned. "Bones, you really did that?"

She nodded "Yes I did. It seemed the least I could do. You did the same for me when we first started working together."

"I'd still feel better being honest."

"I understand." Brennan took the two now-empty coffee cups and placed them in the dishwasher. "Are we still having lunch?"

"Yes. I'll meet you at the diner."

They rode down the elevator in silence. Brennan was about to get in her car when Booth's voice halted her "So, uh, how much are you planning on telling Angela?"

Brennan merely smiled "Wouldn't you love to know." With that she got in her car and left for the Jeffersonian.

Watching her drive off Booth was left with little choice but to head to the Hoover building.

Brennan arrived to find a surprise waiting for her in her office. A surprise named Angela.

"Ange! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I made Jack come in early. I wanted to be sure you couldn't hide. So. It's early. I have coffee and muffins. No one else is around. Now spill." Angela demanded with a huge grin.

Brennan couldn't help but return Angela's infectious enthusiasm. "Okay Ange. I give up." Brennan sat down beside her friend on the couch. "What do you want to know?"

"_Everything_."

Brennan laughed "You'll have to be more specific Ange."

"Let's start with when."

"When what?"

"Bren!" Angela cried exasperated. "When did things, you know, change?"

Brennan looked down at her hands. Angela would kill her for this "Last weekend."

"_Last weekend!?" _ Angela nearly screamed. "You mean to tell me you and Booth have been doing the nasty for a week!? How did you manage to keep _that _ a secret? From me?"

"I don't know what that means, but if you'll recall we haven't had a new case in at least that long. Objectively speaking our behavior towards each other at work hasn't changed."

"Which only proves my point that you should have gotten down to business ages ago. But I digress. How did this happen?"

Brennan rolled her eyes "Last week after closing the Bernie Davis case Booth had to take me back to his place so I could pick up my stuff."

"And that's when it happened?"

"No. Ange, do you want me to tell you or not?" Brennan waited for Angela's acknowledgement before continuing. "Booth asked me if I had made a decision on whether or not to continue working with him. The expression on his face…Ange…I knew you were right when you told me I had hurt him."

"So this was all about making him feel better?" Angela asked, disappointment laced her voice.

"Would you PLEASE stop interrupting me!?"

"Sorry."

"We worked that part out and he took me home. Later that night I was soaking in the tub thinking over the last few years and I realized how much I cared about him. And you know me…once I made a decision I have to act. I ended up on his doorstep at 1 in the morning to tell him…to tell him that Ilovehim." The last three words came out in a rush. They were words Brennan still wasn't used to saying.

"Ooohhh…Bren! You actually told him that!? I'm so proud of you! " Angela said with a dreamy sigh. "It's sooo romantic."

Brennan played with her mother's ring, the one she wore on her right hand, suddenly very embarrassed.

"So now I know what happened." Angela shot her a wicked look "On to the really important stuff. Does your knight in shining body armor look as good _out_ of it as he does in?" Angela missed Brennan's mumbled response "Sorry Sweetie, I didn't quite catch that last part."

"Better. I said he looks better."

Angela bounced up and down on the sofa cushion much like a little kid "I am sooo excited for you!!" Angela finally managed to settle down a bit before asking "I _know_ it's good, but just how good is the question."

Brennan gave a questioning look to Angela "How do you know…"

"Puh-lease. The two of you have built up enough sexual tension to light DC at Christmastime. As good as Sully?" When Brennan could only stare at her hands Angela's eyes widened further

"Angela! Why is this so important to you?"

"Because you are my best friend. And you know all about me and Hodgins."

"Yea. You've told me more than I ever wanted to know."

Angela simply closed her eyes and smiled with a small shrug "I enjoy bragging about my man. And you didn't answer my question. Was it as good as with Sully?"

Brennan shrugged in non-commitment.

"Oh." Now Angela sounded disappointed. "Well you know that's okay too. As long as the sex is good it doesn't have to be great."

Brennan glanced up sharply "No Angela, that's not what I meant. With Booth…it's…so much _better_."

"Wow." Angela stared, slack-jawed at her friend. During that brief period Brennan had dated the other agent she'd had no trouble sharing details with Angela. "Wow." She repeated.

Brennan gave a small laugh. "You have no idea Ange. Trust me, you have no idea." The smile on her friend's face said more than words ever could.


End file.
